Attitude
by Dull Lust Shadow
Summary: April 12, 2013, the aftermath of what was the beginning to the New Attitude Era. See what is come in Smackdown as questions could get answered, returns could happen. The first Smackdown of the New Attitude Era starts, and it starts with the new World Champion Dolph Ziggler!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, Vince McMahon does!**_

_**Raw April 8, 2013**_

_*Now Then Forever_

_*Raw Intro_

The lights turn on as the crowd cheers a bit. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Raw!" Jerry "The King" Lawler happily said.

"Yes folks, we are here, in New Jersey, New York, after Wrestlemania." Michael Cole says.

_*Cena Music Hits_

"It's the new champ!" Cole snaps, but the crowd is booing as much as they can. "John Cena last night beat The Rock!" Cole states. John Cena is holding his title, he looks around and smiles. He winks at the camera, then salutes, "Cena… accepting the crowd's hate." Cole adds. Cena runs towards the ring.

"You have to have respect for this man, he is the champ… The Champ Is Here!" Jerry says as Cena gets in the ring and raises his title with both hands, boos around. "Look at Cena, he is proud, he has beaten The Rock. He has done it all…" Jerry says as Cena gets a microphone.

"Well I guess you guys love me," Cena smiles as the crowd boos. "Now… now... well I beat The Rock last night. That means… I am the Champ!" Cena raises up the title with his right hand as the crowd chants _'same old shit!'_ Cena laughs as he put the title on his left shoulder. "Look, The Rock isn't here tonight… shock!" Cena mocks. The crowd then boos Cena once again.

"Crowd just hating on Cena," Cole mentions.

"I want to issue a challenge, I want anyone in the locker room to come down the ring and ask me for a fight!" Cena screams, the crowd cheers. "I don't want to wait for The Rock! I want a new opponent. I want to defend my title… Tonight!" The crowd cheers louder.

"Cena wants to fight… I don't blame him!" Cole happily cheers.

_The Rock music hits*_

The crowd stands up and cheers, The Rock looks at the crowd and smiles. He walked to one side of the stage, then the other.

"Rock is here, what will he do?" Jerry asks. The Rock then walks down the ramp, he gets in the ring.

"Will a fight break out?" Cole asks as The Rock scowls Cena. The Rock walks over and gets mic. He walks around John Cena. "Last night he lost, what does he have to say?" Cole asks. The Rock stops and looks at the crowd.

"John Cena, last night you beat the Great One." The crowd boos. "You have now gotten one on me, but here is the thing, I got on one you." The crowd cheers. "John Cena, your fruity pebbles and I are still on! We will have a match tonight! A No Disqualification Match for the WWE Championship." The Rock says as the crowd cheers, they chant _'Rocky.'_

"Rock, you and I know, we will fight like no other. Especially with no rules. I don't back down from a fight, you got your match tonight!"

"What!?" Cole says.

"Cena accepts!" Jerry nervously laughs.

The Rock and Cena have a stare down.

_*Vine McMahon Music Hits_

"It's the Chairman!" Jerry and Cole says as Cena and Rock turns to look at him. Vince McMahon walks up to the beginning of the ramp. "What does he have to say?" Cole asks.

"Rock, look the match is going to happen." The crowd cheers at Vince response. "Not tonight…" the crowd instantly boos. "Tonight Rock, you will be in your first match in Raw since 2003. You will face another person, if you lose Rock, the match you and Cena will have for the WWE Championship will be a Triple Threat, but if you win, you pick the stipulation." The Rock smiles as the crowd cheers.

"Wait a minute," Vince says, "John Cena you will have a match first…" the crowd boos. "Now here is how it goes. John Cena if you win your match and Rock loses his, It will be a Triple Threat Match and Cena you decide the time you want the match in a six month time. Now Cena if you lose and Rock wins, it will still be a Triple Threat Match, but Rock decides Stipulation. Now here is the thing if you both win, a singles match, but Cena picks the time and Rock decides the Stipulation. If you both lose, it will be a Fatal Four Way Match! In Backlash!" Vince growls as the crowd cheers.

"What a roulette!" Cole says in shock.

_*Vince McMahon music hits_

Vince walks out to the back. John Cena had a smile, he walks forward. The Rock then touches John Cena's shoulder with his left hand. The crowd goes crazy.

"Oh my!" Cole says. John Cena turns around to The Rock. He looks at him blankly.

"Are they going to fight!?" Jerry almost snaps. The Rock moves his right hand up with the microphone on.

"Cena, I want to congratulate you on your win… and best of luck tonight." The Rock does a quick Rock Bottom as the crowd cheers in roars.

"Rock Bottom!" Jerry screams in shock.

_*The Rock Music hits_

"Tonight! Cena against a contender, Rock against a Contender, stipulation on the line!" Michael Cole says. Then The Rock walks up the ramp, in the backstage there was Miz walking, the crowd kind of cheers.

"Oh yeah! Miz and Barrett get their rematch!" Cole says

*Miz theme hits

"It's the Miz!" Michael Cole was the first to stand up cheering.

"The Winner of the Pre-Show! The Miz! New Intercontinental Champion!" Jerry adds as Miz gets to the ring, he does his title show off pose before he actually get in.

"The Miz might get a second win, who knows." Cole says as Miz is given a microphone.

"Last night it was the most must see Pre-Show. I was in it," Miz literally gets mixed reaction. "Wade Barrett, tonight match will be like last ngiht, you will fail. Trust me because… I'M… AWSOME!" The crowd also says it, Miz throws the mic out of the ring.

**Commercial**

Wade Barrett was standing stretching his arms as the Miz was getting ready. Wade Barrett music finally ended as Justin Roberts get on the mic. "The Following match is for the Intercontinental Championship, in this corner, the challenger! From Manchester, England! Wade Barrett!" The crowd cheers. "And in this corner, he is the Intercontinental Champion! From Cleveland, Ohio! The Miz!" Mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Wait a minute!" Vince McMahon comes on the Titatron as the referee was about to show the title in the air. "Before you two have your match, I want to say something to the WWE Fans. We have been in an Era of family values, but that is behind us. You want an Era that is violent… that is more bloody… that has more.. Attitude!" The crowd goes crazy. "From now on, the new era starts. Miz and Barrett… yout match has been changed to a First Blood match." The crowd cheers as they clap.

"What!?" Cole and Jerry say in shock.

The referee shows the title, he puts it away as Justin Roberts exits the arena. The ref then rings the bell, Miz and Barrett move up to each other. Miz hits Barrett with left hooks to move him back to the corner. Once in the bottom right corner, Miz keeps hitting, then knees Barrett.

"What a knee!" Cole says as Miz then Irish whips Barrett to the other corner. Barrett hits the corner and stays, Miz gets on running position. He goes for a flying clothesline, but Barrett moves, Miz is now stuck. Barrett, grabs Miz by the neck. He drops Miz with a double knee to the back. "What a vicious move by Barrett!" Cole comments. Barrett picks up Miz and then Irish Whips him to the other side of the ropes. Miz is swung back, Barrett goes for a clothesline, but Miz ducks under. Miz uses the ropes to swing towards Barrett. Barrett turns around and gets clotheslined by Miz left arm.

"Miz with the clothesline!" Jerry says as Miz then gets on top of Barrett and starts to hit him in the face.

"We want Blood!" The crowd chants.

Miz then stops as he was right on top of Barrett. Barrett turns over and gets up, Miz looks back, he moves back and uses the ropes to swung bak harder to Barrett who was almost up. Miz goes for the knee and connects as Barrett hits back. Miz smiles as he picks up Barrett, Barrett elbows Miz's stomach making him move back. Barrett then right elbows Miz's chest.

"What a shot to the Miz!" Cole says as Miz turns around grabbing his chest. He turns back around, but Barrett clotheslines him outside the ring. Barrett snaps his neck as he slides down to join the Miz. Miz was getting up, Barrett grabs his head and throws him to the turnbuckle. "Miz head first on the turnbuckle!" Cole screams as Miz falls holding his head. Barrett raises his hand as the crowd cheers. The Miz turns around and turns around facing away for Barrett. Barrett grabs his head about to hit him in the barricade. Miz stops him, he elbows his with his left arm back. Barrett grabs his chest as moves back. He walks away for a bit, when he turns around he gets a boot from Miz.

"Oh my god! A boot!" Jerry laughs as Miz looks at Barrett with a scowl. "Join us later as we go to commercial break!"

**Commercial**

"We are back!" Cole says as Miz and Wade Barrett are trading blows in the face. Barret goes for an elbow, but Miz moves down and was behind Barrett. He goes for the Skull Crushing Finale, Barrett right and left elbows him back. Miz lets go as he was pushed back to the ropes. "Miz almost had it!" Cole screamed excited.

Barrett turns around and goes for an elbow. Miz brings the ropes down as Barrett goes down to the matt. "Barrett is out of the ring… Miz is taking over!" Cole nearly chants. _'We want Blood, Let's go Barrett!'_ was heard around the arena. Miz gets out of the ring as Barrett was crawling towards the announce table left side. Miz heads over there, here goes for Barrett. Barrett hits Miz in the head with a chair. "Oh NO!" The whole crowd nearly goes crazy as Miz falls back. Barrett looks, but was in shock as Miz didn't bleed.

"Oh my! Miz survived that!" Jerry says.

"Miz is resilient, he can takes most things that is thrown at him." Cole tries to make Miz look awesome.

"One More Time!" The crowd chants. Wade Barrett throws the chair in the ring. He then picks up Miz and whips him inside the ring. Miz moves towards the middle as Made Barrett quickly get inside. Wade Barrett grabs the chair as the crowd cheers. Wade Barrett bends his knees as he gets ready for Miz to get up. Miz gets up and turns around, the crowd nearly screams as Wade Barrett swing, but Miz use a drop toe hold as Barrett hits his face onto the chair. Barrett holds his face as he moves up quickly.

"Wait Miz!" Miz quickly does the Skull Crushing Finale to Barrett on the chair. The crowd booed, but cheered. "Barret hit the chair, is he bleeding?" Jerry asks as Wade Barrett flops over.

"No, the match is still on!" Cole says. A replay shows of Miz getting hit by Barrett first. "Everybody thought Miz was gone here." Then a replay of Skull Crushing Finale with chair.

"I thought Barrett was done for here," Jerry says, "Oh look at this!" Jerry almost snaps as Miz was holding the chair. Barrett was now in the crawling position trying to get up. Miz hits the back of Barrett with the chair.

"Miz being ruthless!" Miz then goes to hit Barrett two more times with the chair in the back. Miz lays the chair down. He picks up Barrett in a full nelson. "He is going for another Skull Crushing Finale!" Barrett turns around with Miz and does a quick side slam to the Miz's back on the chair. Barrett gets up as Miz rolls away from the chair. Barrett goes outside to the commentator's side of the outside ring. He goes under the ring and gets another chair. He raises it the air as he gets inside the ring.

Once inside he sees the Miz turn around. The crowd cheers and Barrett gets closes and raises the chair. Miz quickly turns around and hits Barrett stomach making him fall on his knees. "Vintage Miz!" Miz does quick small DDT. Barrett lets go of the chair as Miz slowly gets up. He was holding his back, he goes to the left ropes and rest. He turns around to see Barrett getting up. Miz moves quickly to go for a knee, but Barrett reverses it to Spinning Side Slam.

"He reversed it!" Jerry says. Barrett gets up quickly as he goes for the new chair. Once in his hands he sets it up in the corner, the crowd cheers. Barrett kicks Miz a couple of times. He picks him up, "No way…"

"If he hits this, it might be over." Barrett backs Miz up, then the goes to throw his head to the chair. Miz turns around and stops him, then Miz hits him until he was in the corner. Miz moves back and goes for a kick, but Barrett ducks then lifts Miz up for a powerbomb. Miz moves his body and Barrett's body to the side as The Miz Hurricanranas Barrett outside to the ring. Miz stays attached to the outside ropes.

"What a move from Miz!" Jerry states

"We will be back for this amazing First Blood match! Right after Commercial Break!"

**Commercial Break**

"We are back, from commercial break! The Miz was hit hard!" A replay shoes of Barrett picking up Miz and making his head fall on the steel steps. "Miz is still in the game!" Cole says as Wade Barrett was still outside the ring. He picks up Miz and gives him a right hook making him fall back down. Wade Barrett then picks him up again. Miz then does a drop toe hold so Barrett's head can hit the pole. Barrett falls, but gets up at the same time as The Miz. Barrett turns around and Miz comes with on punch. Barrett is punched back to the barricade corner. Miz then clothesline Barrett to the other side.

Miz moves back to the ring and gets a chair, Miz puts his hand up as the gives a mix reaction. Miz goes back out as Barrett is using the barricade to pick himself up. Miz then swings, but Barrett moves back as Miz misses. Barrett does a kick, Miz is dropped. Wade Barrett then quickly moves the other side of the barricade. Wade gets the chair and slams it in the ground. Miz drags himself to the announce table. He tries to get up, then turns around to get a head shot of a chair. Miz's body moves the top announce table. Wade Barret gets inside the ring and leaves the chair alone. Wade Barrett gets on the bottom right pole.

"No, he isn't!" Cole says as Wade Barrett rises and the crowd stands up. Wade Barrett jumps as the crowd cheers, he hits Miz with a diving elbow as the announce table breaks. The crowd cheers as Wade Barrett and Miz were on the ground. Wade Barrett rises first, he also picks up Miz. He drags Miz to the inside of the Ring. Once Miz was inside the ring and Wade Barrett was too, the crowd chants _'Blood.'_

Barrett smiles as he picks up the chair, he stands in front of Miz as he gets ready to swing. Miz stands up, Barrett swing, but Miz ducks and hits Barrett in the groin making Barrett let go of the chair. Miz then goes behind Barrett and sets up the Skull Crushing Finale. Barrette back kicks the groin. Miz bends back, Barrett turns around, then Miz drops Barrett down and sets up the Figure Four.

The crowd gives a mix reaction, "He got it!" Miz gets Wade Barrett in the Figure Four.

"Figure Four from Flair, but will it be enough! This is a first blood match!" Cole states, Barrett screams as Miz does too. Barrett then grabs the chair and swings at Miz, Miz gets hit in the head, he whips back as Barrett was free. Miz looks and sees a chair, he reaches for it. Barrett keeps his chair as they stand up. Once up, the crowd cheers loud, Miz swings left to right, Barrett right to left as they both hit each other at the same time.

"They both got a hit!" The crowd cheers as they both land and roll over. They were both bleeding, the ref sees and rings the bell. Everyone was confused, "wait is the match over?" Jerry asks.

"Will this end in a tie?" Cole asks as the ref talk. Then Justin Roberts is heard by one ref.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following match is going to end in a tie!" He says as the crowd boos, "that means The Miz is still Intercontinental Champion!" Justin Roberts as everyone still booed, Miz drags himself towards the front ropes. Wade just holds his head as he and Miz bled. "Wait a minute, ladies and gentleman, news from Mr. McMahon! The following match with start over in a singles!" Justin says and the crowd cheers.

"It's is going to start over!" Jerry says as the ref gets in and rings the bell. Barrett was up and Miz was on the rope.

"Both bleeding, both hurt, who will win!" Miz turns around, but Barrett gets Miz on his shoulder. The crowd starts to cheer. "Wasteland!" Cole screams as Barrett goes for the pin. _'One… Two…'_ Miz kicks out, the crowd was in awe.

"Miz isn't going to give up!" Jerry shocked as then Barrett hits the mat. He gets up and sees the ref taking on chair. Barrett was about to go for the other, Miz then grabs his leg and makes him fall. Miz gets up and sets up the Figure Four. Barrett taps, but the ref isn't listening, he is taking out the second chair. Miz lets go as he goes to argue with the ref, but the ref argues back.

Barrett then gets back up and waits for the Miz to turn around. The ref then points at the chair explaining. Bo Dallas suddenly comes in through the crowd with a chair. The crowd gives a mix reaction, Bo Dallas hits as Barrett was leaning back on the ropes. Barrett feels the pain, Bo Dallas just drops so the ref won't see him. Barrett then turns around in pain. Miz does the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Miz! Miz!" Miz turns around Barrett. _'One… Two… Three!'_

*The Miz music hits

The crowd cheers as Miz was smiling, he gets up and raises his hand.

"Winner and still Intercontinental Champion The Miz!" Justin Roberts says. The crowd was clapping.

"So many moves were done in this match…" Jerry says as a replay shows the chair shots and chair moves. "Then Barrett would do an amazing jump." The replay shows.

"Soon they will both hit each other!" Cole says as it shows the replay. It shows a replay of Barrett almost wining. "Bo Dallas would come and from there it was history." The replay shows. "Now Miz, still Intercontinental Champion!" Miz was in the top of the ramp, he shows his title, Bo Dallas was walking up.

"I don't think Wade Barrett is going to let Bo Dallas go so easily." Jerry says as Wade Barrett gets out screaming. Bo Dallas smiles and raises his hand in the air as the crowd boos, but turns to slow cheers. Bo Dallas cockily smiles and goes to the back.

**Commercial**

"We are back, we just experience a great First Blood to singles match for the Intercontinental Champion. The Miz retained!" Cole says happily as he smiles to the camera.

*Alberto Del Rio music hits.

"We are now joined by the current World Heavyweight Champion! Alberto Del Rio!" Jerry informs.

Ricardo comes out with a microphone, "Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, felizmente la bienvenida al hombre que derrotó a Jack Swagger en Wrestlemania. El actual WWE World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio!" Ricardo finishes as Alberto finally comes out.

"Alberto Del Rio beat Jack Swagger last night by tap out!" Cole informs.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, the cross arm breaker finished Swagger off. The champion is in the ring and proud!" Alberto was in the ring with a microphone in his hand. He looked at the crowd as they chant _'USA.' _Alberto gets grin and then finally starts to speak.

"Hello New jersey!" Alberto screams as the crowd claps and cheers. "Last night I faced Jack Swagger, I beat him. I am here because there isn't a number one contender. I want to see who is the next person that will face me for my title?" Alberto looks at the ramp waiting.

"He wants an opponent, give the man an opponent!" Cole laughs.

*Jack Swagger music hits

"It's the man who tapped out!" Jerry mocks, Alberto moves back with Ricardo. Jack Swagger walks towards the ring, once there he gets inside. The music stops as the crowd chants _'you tapped out!'_ "I agree," Jerry laughs.

Zeb Colter comes in front of Swagger with a microphone. "Alberto, there is no denying last night you sneaked you way to winning… just like those non-Americans than sneak their way to our borders." Alberto rolls his eyes. "Now Alberto, Jack Swagger lost, but he deserves another title shot!" The crowd boos, then a _'We Want Ziggler!'_ Chant starts to building up.

"Look Zeb, Swagger lost, I need another opponent… Swagger is just a loser." Alberto says as the crowd cheers. Alberto gets closer to Zeb Colter scowling him. Then Jack Swagger hits Alberto Del Rio as Zeb Colter gets to the front left corner.

"Swagger! Cheap shot!" Swagger had Del Rio in the ground hitting him. Zeb then sees Ricardo get closer, he comes up and hits him, making him fall. Swagger turns Del Rio around and then does the Ankle Lock.

"The Ankle Lock! The Ankle Lock on Del Rio!" Del Rio screams and taps as the fans cheer and _'We Want Ziggler!'_ chants get louder. Then Zeb Colter goes down to the apron by the broken announce table and gets a chair. The crowd cheers get louder. Zeb Colter gets in with the chair. He looks down at Del Rio and smiles, Jack Swagger lets go of the Ankle.

"Oh my god, they wouldn't dare!" Michael Cole says as Jack Swagger gets the chair from Colter's hands. Jack Swagger then hits the Ankle.

"With the chair!" Jerry nearly squirms as Jack keeps hitting Del Rio's leg with the chair. The crowd are now booing a bit. Jack Swagger does one final scream. He looks at Colter and smiles, "what is going on in this person's sick mind!?" Jerry said furiously.

"I don't know, and look…" Colter picks Del Rio up, Del Rio was hanging from Colter's arms. Then Jack Swagger hits his head with the chair, Colter moves back, Jack Swagger takes a stronger swing and Colter let go of Del Rio. Del Rio falls, then rolls over as he reveals he is bleeding.

"Somebody do something! This can't go on!" Cole says.

"You know what I support it!" Jerry says.

"What!? Why?"

"Because this is the kind of action Swagger needs to take, he is making a statement. Let Swagger get the chance to show the world what he can do!" Jerry says.

"I can't believe you would agree to such…" Swagger picks Del Rio up. "What is he doing?" Swagger then does the Gut wrench Power bomb. "Gut Wrench! I can't believe Swagger would scoop so low!" Cole says.

"I don't care… I just like the fact Swagger is making a name for himself!" Jerry laughs. Swagger screams to the crowd who had a mix reaction. Swagger then walks to the ramp and to the stage. The crowd boos, then before Swagger leaves he turns around.

"Don't tell me he is thinking of another attack." Swagger takes a step forward, but Dolph Ziggler comes from behind and hits Swagger with the briefcase, the crowd snaps to cheers. "It's Dolph!" Big E Langston comes and then picks up Swagger to do the Big Ending to Swagger. "Big Ending to the metal stage!" Big E Langston then clotheslines Colter.

"He has taken out Swagger and Colter!" Jerry says as AJ Lee runs to the ring with a ref, the cheers now are wild. _'Ziggler!'_ Chants fill the arena. Dolph Ziggler then gave the ref who was inside the arena the briefcase. The ref takes the briefcase and gives it to Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Justin gets on the microphone. "Dolph Ziggler is cashing in Money in the Bank!" The crowd goes wild as the blood Del Rio gets up.

"This isn't even fair!" Cole states.

"It is opportunity!" Jerry laughs as the ref rings the bell. Dolph Ziggler does Zigzag and the crowd goes wild._ 'One… Two… Three!'_

"New Champion!" Cole says

_*Dolph Ziggler music hits_

The crowd goes crazy as Dolph Ziggler stands up in excitement. AJ Lee comes in and hugs Ziggler. Big E Langston smiles as he gets in the ring. The ref comes and gives Ziggler the title. Ziggler gets the title and raises it up as the crowd then cheers loudly. Ziggler goes back to hugging AJ. Ziggler than rolls out of the ring.

"Ziggler is the new champion!" Cole says in shock.

"It happened when Swagger would attack Del Rio. Ziggler such as opportunist, attacked when Del Rio was down! Now look at the replays!" The replays shows as it shows Jack Swagger attacks, then Ziggler cash in.

"Ziggler the new Champion!" Ziggler raises up his title as Del Rio stares and so does Swagger with confusion.

**Commercial**

"We are back ladies and gentlemen. We have a new champion, Dolph Ziggler! Our New World Heavyweight Champion!" Jerry says and then the titantron shows the backstage area. It was Ziggler with Big E and AJ walking as they were stopped by Matt Striker.

"Ziggler… Ziggler!" He stops him, "you just cashed in Money in the Bank. What are your thought and what you have to say to the WWE Fans?" Matt striker asks, Dolph Ziggler takes the microphone and pushes Striker away,

"What I have to say? It's about damn time!" The crowd cheers. "Now that I am champion, so many things are going to change. This time I rule Smackdown and the WWE!" The crowd chants _'We want Ziggler!'_ "I don't who you are I am better than you! All of you!" Ziggler moves the camera away from the screen.

_*CM Punk music hits_

The crowd roars of cheers as CM Punk quickly walks with Paul Heyman right behind him. He gets in the ring and get the microphone from the other side. "Cut my music!" CM Punk snaps. "You all just cheer me huh? You bunch of dumb asses!" The crowd boos. "I am here as the Best in the World!" The crowd joins. "Now who in the hell said you can join in?" CM Punk asks.

"Last night I should have beaten the phenom! I had him beat! I might not have been screwed, but his streak sure hell has been 20-1." CM Punk says as the crowd boos. "Now you boo me you bunch of hypocrites!" CM Punk yells. The crowd now roars of boos, but some cheer. "Look I am here not to keep on Bitching! I am here to face the Undertaker! I want a fight!" CM Punk turns to the titantron. He waits and just bad mouths, "Taker I am going to beat the living shit out of you! Come out!" CM Punk drops the microphone in anger.

_*Gong hits and blackout._

"Oh my god, Undertaker is here!" the crowd cheers as Jerry worries.

"Where is he?" Cole asks as the lights turn on and Undertaker is right behind CM Punk making the crowd roar. "Undertaker right behind Punk!" Punk slowly turns around.

"Run Punk!" Jerry squeals as Undertaker then takes shots on Punk. Punk was back on the rope, then Undertaker clotheslines Punk out of the ring. Once Punk is out of the ring, he moves back and Paul Heyman joins him. They move to the end of the ramp as they scowl Undertaker.

"Undertaker has scared away CM Punk!" Cole says as Undertaker glares back at the two.

_*Shield music hits_

"Oh No!" Cole screams

"Oh yes!" The Crowd roars loud as the Shield get to the side of the ring. "The Undertaker has met his match!" Jerry laughs.

"His match? It's a three on one situation!" The Shield get on the ropes, Undertaker looks around at the Shield. Then Punk joins them as the crowd goes crazy. "I knew it! Punk has joined the Shield!"

"This day gets better and better!" Jerry laughs as then all four guys get in the ring. Undertaker starts to go after Punk first. Then the other members hit Undertaker making Punk get away.

"Undertaker should get out of there, these… animals will destroy him." Cole screams as Undertaker was taken down. Then Paul Heyman throws a chair in, he ends it with four chairs in the ring. "No! These monster, they are trying to decimate Undertaker!" Cole screams as then Dean hits Undertaker's head first. All the members start to hit Undertaker's head and back. "What a cowardly act! Do you have anything to say Jerry?" Michael Cole asks.

_*Randy Orton music hits_

"Randy Orton!" Jerry finally speaks, when Randy gets in the ring, Seth Rollins hits Randy with a chair in the head making him fall down.

_*Sheamus music hits_

"Now it's time for Sheamus!" Cole says as when Sheamus gets in, Punk hits him with a chair. "No! The numbers aren't enough!" Cole says as then Seth and Dean start to beat up Sheamus and Randy with chairs.

_*Kane pyro and music hits_

Kane and Daniel Bryan run into the ring. Once inside CM Punk and Roman Reigns hits them both with a chair. Then all four attacks the wrestlers who tried to join in. CM Punk then drops the chair and picks up Undertaker to his shoulder. He smiles as the crowd booed and then does a GTS. "Go to Sleep, but he is still a mad… a mad coward!" Cole says.

_*Ryback music hits_

Ryback runs into the ring, but tackles down Roman Reigns, Ryback starts to hits him, but then Rollins hits the back of Ryback. Ryback gets up, then Punk jump chair head shot, making Ryback fall back. Then CM Punk smiles, he turns around as Undertaker was up ready for a choke slam. The crowd cheers, but then Undertaker gets hit by Roman Reigns chair. Undertaker falls back as then Punk screams happily at Roman.

Roman picks up Undertaker to his knee. CM Punk has a chair, "the madness, why don't they just end this already?" Cole asks as CM Punk hits Undertaker with the chair. Once he hits him with a chair, Punk grins as the crowd boos. Then the three original members of the Shield pick up Undertaker. Undertaker gets a power bomb from Reigns. CM Punk gets outside the ring and takes away the top from the Spanish announce table. Then the original Shield hits each person who interfered in the head. "Stop it already!" Cole screams as the members throw Undertaker out the ring. Then they go and Reigns does a Power bomb.

"It's enough! You don't have to go on!" Cole screams as Undertaker was down and out. He was bleeding and now moving, CM Punk and the Shield walk out to the crowd as the crowd boos.

**Commercial Break**

"WWE Roster, helping Undertaker, Ryback and the others to the backstage area. Shield has destroyed these wrestlers," replays are shown of the power bombs and chair shots. In the titantron show CM Punk backstage with the Shield and Heyman. "What do they want now?"

"Look at what we did!" CM Punk screams. "We took out Undertaker, Ryback, Orton, Sheamus and Team Hell No!" CM Punk laughs, "I am tired of all crap, that I was put back to the bottom. Well I am in the top, so everyone today CM Punk rises from the WWE! Today and now on! Shield and Punk are the top people in the WWE from now on!" CM Punk finishes as Dean gets up to the front.

"Believe in Shield!" Dean Ambrose screams.

"Believe in Shield…" Paul Heyman walks up, "Believe in Straight Edge Shield!" Paul grins as the group then throws the camera away.

"How can Vince McMahon let them go? They should be punished?" Michael Cole argues.

_*AJ music hits_

"Come on Cole cheer up, the Divas are in action for the Divas Champion!" Jerry says as AJ walks down the ring with Dolph Ziggler holding her hand and Big E Langston.

"Well… AJ with her boyfriend, the new World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler, but enough about that. AJ Lee is getting a title shot with Kaitlyn, the third title match of Monday Night Raw!" Cole reacts.

"Yes, but this title shot will be hot!" Jerry laughs as AJ enters the ring. Once inside she raises her hand and the crowd cheers. Dolph Ziggler shows off his title and the crowd goes wild.

_*Kaitlyn music hits_

The crowd boos immediately. Kaitlyn walks down the ramp. "Well here comes our current and soon to be former Divas Champion." Jerry laughs.

"Former? You wish, Kaitlyn is going to beat AJ tonight!" Cole retorts as then Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston leave the ring.

"The following match is for the WWE Divas Championship. In this corner coming from Union City, New Jersey!" The crowd goes wild, "AJ Lee!" The crowd claps. "And in this corner, she is the Divas Champion!" Boos from the crowd. "She is from Houston, Texas!" The crowd boos louder. "Kaitlyn!" The crowd stops booing as the ref gives the title to Justin Robert who takes it out of the ring.

The ref rings the bell as the two divas move around the ring. "Divas match is on!" Jerry smiles. AJ Lee hits a high knee, Kaitlyn falls back and drags herself to the corner. The crowd cheers as Kaitlyn was in shock.

"What a knee from AJ!" Cole in shock. AJ grins while licking her lips. _'AJ Lee!' _The crowd starts to chant. Kaitlyn gets up, then both Divas circle each other again. Kaitlyn and AJ Lee lock up, AJ gets Kaitlyn in a head lock and drops her to a sitting headlock. The crowd claps, Kaitlyn then escapes the head lock moves back in shock. AJ Lee smiles and moves to the back ropes. She tilts her head as Kaitlyn stood up.

"AJ Lee has gotten… better?" Jerry in shock says as the crowd chants for her. The two Divas once again start to circle each other. AJ gets closer and Kaitlyn kicks her stomach, AJ falls to her knees, Kaitlyn moves to the back ropes. When she comes back, she gets a snap drop kick from AJ. The crowd cheers, "AJ is way better!" Kaitlyn moves to the back ropes, AJ then goes for a clothesline. Kaitlyn moves, AJ just ends up going to the other side of the ropes. Once she does Kaitlyn goes for an elbow, AJ gets hit and almost falls from the ropes, hanging with one hand.

Kaitlyn then goes for another, but AJ does a shoulder hit to Kaitlyn's stomach. AJ goes over the ropes and does a sun set flip to Kaitlyn. _'One… Two…'_ Kick out, the crowd still claps as Kaitlyn moves to the outside in shock. "AJ is beating Kaitlyn, find out what happens when we return!" Cole says

**Commercial**

"We are back, Kaitlyn taking control of AJ in commercial break." Replay of AJ getting a big boot from Kaitlyn is shown. Kaitlyn is now stomping on AJ, the crowd is booing and Ziggler is about to snap. Then Kaitlyn raises her left arm and the crowd boos. Kaitlyn picks up AJ and does a suplex. _'AJ!'_ The crowd kept chanting. Then Kaitlyn goes to the bottom left pole and climbs it.

"Oh no AJ!" Jerry reacts, then Ziggler gets on the bottom apron. The ref goes to him as then Kaitlyn screams.

"Ziggler is distracting the referee!" but once Ziggler got down from the apron, Kaitlyn goes for a splash, but ends up getting hit in the face by AJ's feet. The crowd cheers as Kaitlyn rolls to the left ropes. She gets up, and so does AJ. AJ runs and does the hurricanrana, as the crowd cheers and clap. Kaitlyn gets up as she was in the middle of the ring. AJ backs up to the ropes and goes for a high knee, but it gets counter to a power bomb set up. "AJ is caught!" Cole says.

"If Kaitlyn hits this, it's over!" Kaitlyn drops AJ in a power bomb as the crowd boos. Kaitlyn goes for the pin, 1…2… kick out! The crowd cheers loud as Kaitlyn was in shock. "She kicked out?" Jerry laughed.

"AJ wants the Divas title, will she get it?" Cole says as Kaitlyn then stands up, she raises both hands as the crowd boos. Then all of a sudden, AJ drops toe holds, then AJ moves for Cross Face. "Cross Face?" Cole is shocked as the crowd cheers.

"She got that from Daniel Bryan?" Jerry laughs, Kaitlyn was raising her hand to tap, the crowd keeps cheering. Then Kaitlyn goes for the ropes and in moment's notice, she gets there. The crowd boos as AJ let's go at four. AJ stands up and moves back for a while, she then drags Kaitlyn to the middle, but Kaitlyn kicks AJ back to the roes. Kaitlyn stands up and goes for a spear, but AJ jumps over, then does a Zigzag. The crowd cheers loud as AJ goes for the pin. 'One… two… Three! Yeah!" The crowd goes wild.

_*AJ music hits._

"New Divas Champion!" Cole says as AJ stops stands up. Ziggler comes in with his World Heavyweight Championship to hug AJ. Big E Langston comes in and gets a hug too. Then the ref comes and gives AJ the championship.

"Winner by pin fall and your new Divas Champion… AJ Lee!" Justin says as the crowd claps.

"She deserves it!" Jerry says as AJ raises her Champion and so does Ziggler, as they both get cheered on by the fans.

"Well everyone thought it was over when Kaitlyn hits the power bomb." Replay of the Power bomb.

"No! It wouldn't happen, then AJ does the Cross Face! Still isn't enough to finish the match." Replay of the Cross Face.

"It would finally when with a Zigzag and AJ new champion, but you have to remember… Ziggler distracted in one point of the match." Michael Cole points out.

"Don't be a baby, we have a new Divas Champion!" Jerry laughs, then in the ramp. AJ shows off her title as does Ziggler with Big E Langston in the back. "Welcome our new Divas Champion! AJ!"

Kane was walking angrily as the crowd cheers. Then Daniel Bryan comes from behind, he stops Kane. "Kane you can't just go and face Dean Ambrose tonight?" Daniel Bryan said.

"He was the leader of the group that attacked my brother. I will face him, I will send his ass to Hell!" Kane stomps away as Daniel Bryan stops him.

"Look, I am okay, but no one else wants to face the Shield now. If you face Dean, the Shield might attack you as a group like they did to Undertaker. Two on Four won't work.

"Vince said they are banned from Ringside," the crowd cheers. "I will beat Dean Ambrose." Kane says and walks, Daniel Bryan stares as he was nervous.

"Kane and Dean Ambrose, up next!" Cole says

_**Commercial Break**_

"We are back ladies and gentlemen!"

_*Kane's Pyro and music hits_

"Oh! Kane coming out!" Kane walks down the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Heading to the ring, one member for Team Hell No, weighing in 323lb, Kane!" Justin Roberts says as Kane gets in the ring. He puts his hands up and then brings them down as pyro goes off. Kane then goes to the back right corner to stretch

_*Shield music hits_

"Here comes the man who attacked Kane's brother." Cole says as from the audience, Dean Ambrose walks down as he is booed.

"Look, it wasn't just him, but we need to think about the match tonight, instead of the attack that happened earlier!" Jerry says.

"Heading to the ring, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in 225lbs, he is a member of the Shield, Dean Ambrose!" Dean Ambrose gets in the ring as he moves to the opposite corner Kane was in, Kane was stretching as the Shield music stopped.

The referee rings the bell, Kane runs and hits Dean Ambrose to the corner he was in. Then Kane moves back and clotheslines Dean to the corner. Kane moves back and so does Ambrose. Kane does a quick side slam, Dean Ambrose gets out through the front side of the ring. He was in the other side of the ropes, Kane then upper cuts and Dean collapse down to the floor. Kane slides down to the rope, once down, Dean was up. Kane then does a big boot.

"Hey Kane!" Kane hears a voice. He looks to the side and sees CM Punk's face. Kane gets to the ramp, looking at the titantron. Dean Ambrose comes from behind, but Kane then uppercuts him once he turns him around. Kane looks back at Punk who is laughing.

"You shouldn't be over there… you should be with your tag team partner… Daniel Bryan." CM Punk smiles as he shows Daniel Bryan in the ground. Then Roman Reigns shows himself hitting Bryan.

"Oh, that is going to leave a mark! Come on Kane, or else he will be in the hospital, like your brother." CM Punk gets off screen, Kane then runs to the back. The referee was confused as Dean Ambrose got up holding his jaw.

"Daniel!" Kane screams as he was in the back, he sees Daniel in the back. "Daniel!" Kane stops running, but he jogs. Then Kane fell by a surprise chair shot from CM Punk to the back. Kane turns around, then he gets speared by Reigns to the wall. Kane falls and Reigns gets up roaring at Kane.

"Come here!" CM Punk goes to the camera guy and takes the camera. An image of Kane is shown, "you see this Taker, I know you can hear me. I want to face you again! I want it soon, but here is the thing. I don't want the urn loving, supernatural you… I want the Undertaker who is more… ruthless!" CM Punk then throws the camera away. Another camera men comes as CM Punk and the members of the Shield walk away. Then a shot of Bryan and Kane is shown.

"What will happen to the WWE Legend Undertaker?" Cole asks

_**Commercial Break**_

"A vicious attack on Kane!" Cole says, Jerry looks annoyed.

"It doesn't matter, Kane is down, now let's get ready for the first main event! John Cena vs. a contender of Vince choosing!" Jerry gets excited.

_*John Cena music hits_

"The Champ!" Cole says as then Cena comes out with his title.

"I might not like him as much as I did before, but he is the champ." John Cena then runs down the ramp and gets inside the ring as the crowd boos. John Cena then raises the WWE title in his left hand. He then gets a microphone.

"Cena has some words to say," Cole states as John Cena gets ready to talk.

"Look I know how people are going for The Rock winning his match, but I will win tonight too. I am the Champ! I will face anyone and beat anyone! I never give up! Bring on my opponent, he will lose anyway!" John Cena drops the microphone as starts to stretch. He gives the title and his dog tag to the ref.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is for a shot for the #1 contender spot for the WWE Championship. If John Cena's opponent beats him, Cena and The Rock match will be a Triple Threat match in Backlash. In the ring, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the current WWE Champion… John Cena!" The crowd boos as Cena gets ready for his opponent. "John Cena's opponent is…"

"Who is it?" Jerry asks.

_*RVD music plays_

"What!?"

"Look at this?" Cole says as arena bursts in cheers. John Cena was shock, RVD walks out to the stage as the crowd screams in joy. _'RVD'_ chants go everywhere. RVD walks down the ramp, once he gets inside the arena, the crowd cheers loud as clear. RVD then does his arm gesture, _'Rob Van Dam!'_ They say as RVD music cuts. RVD looks at Cena, he had a smirk on his face. The crowd chanting his name, John Cena moves back a bit. Then the ref rings the bell, John Cena goes up RVD. They look at each other, Cena starts saying some words, RVD smiles.

They both move around, circling each other. Cena goes for Rob, but he spin heel kick. Cena falls and rolls to the right outside of the ring. Once out Cena hits the ring in anger and moves around as the ref begins to count.

"Cena has never beaten Rob Van Dam in a match that I know of involving singles." Jerry says, then John Cena gets in the ring. He stands up and start to hit Rob Van Dam back as the crowd booed. Then John Cena moves back to the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but Rob counters with a spinning wheel kick. Cena falls and rolls back to the same place as the crowd cheers. Rob walks to the middle, _'Rob Van Dam!'_

RVD moves to the ropes as he slingshots out the ring, but John Cena moves making him land on the ground. The crowd boos as John Cena moves towards the fallen Van Dam. "What a hit RVD took!" Jerry says as Cena picks up RVD. Then John Cena, Irish whips him to the pole. RVD ends up hitting his head and falling to the other side.

"What a hit, see what happens, when we return!"

**Commercial**

"Welcome back, RVD is still down, but looks like things are starting to look up for Cena." John Cena had Rob Van Dam in the middle of the ring. He starts to hit him until RVD falls, the crowd boos. John Cena picks RVD up, then throws him to the ropes. RVD comes back, John Cena bends down. RVD jumps over him as the crowd cheers. John Cena stands up straight, Rob Van Dam runs for the ropes. He uses it to slingshot body cross Cena who turned around. Rob Van Dam hits it, he goes for the pin. One… kick out.

"Easy kick out by Cena," Cole says. Rob Van Dam moves to the back left ropes and jumps on it as the crowd cheers. He sees Cena gets up, then Cena faces him. Rob Van Dam jumps and does a missile drop kick, the crowd cheers loud as Cena falls back and rolls out to the right outside of the ring again. 'ECW!' the crowd chants as Rob Van Dam, then goes to the right apron side of the ring. Cena gets up and turns around. Rob Van Dam goes for a knee, but his body is caught, then Cena drives it to the pole as Cena lets go once Rob was hit.

Rob falls, Cena pants as bit, then he starts to kick Rob Van Dam in the ground. He quickly picks him up, then Irish whips him to the corner of the barricade. Rob Van Dam hits hard as the crowd boos. Cena immediately goes back for Rob, he picks him up, but Rob elbows Cena face. Cena moves back as Rob jump to the barricade, Cena turns around to get a diving clothesline. RVD gets in the ring and out to keep the count going.

RVD sees Cena up, he runs and does a spinning side kick, Cena ends up moving back where the side of his head hit the pole. Rob then goes for Cena and this time puts him back in the ring where Cena first came out. "Rob Van Dam, needs this win, he can get a title shot." Rob jumps in the ring by the ropes as the crowd claps. Cena was dragging himself away, Rob picks him up and puts John Cena in the corner. Rob runs and does a big boot, but Cena moves as Rob pays as his leg was in a split. Cena then hits his head as Rob got out of the splits. Rob is turned around and Cena keeps hitting Rob. He moves him to the top ropes, then Cena moves himself to the same place.

The crowd boos as Cena does a superplex down to the mat. Cena then rolls for the pin, One… two… kick out. "Rob staying in there, but Cena had Rob Van Dam and took opportunity."

John Cena stands up, he walks around Rob Van Dam which makes everyone boo Cena. Cena picks Rob up and then does a quick suplex. _'Cena sucks!'_ Chants go around the arena. John Cena then put hand up as the crowd boos, he does the, you can't see me. He moves to the left ropes and goes back, he gets ready to drop, but Rob moves to the side as Cena falls. Rob gets up and does a spinning back kick to Cena's face. The crowd cheers as then Rob Van Dam goes to the back ropes and does a Lionsault to Cena. He recoils, but goes for the pin. 'One… Two…" kick out as the crowd boos.

"See what happens, Cena still might win, when we come back!" Cole says quickly.

**Commercial**

"We are back, Cena is now taking over in the break," a replay shows of Cena throwing RVD shoulder to the corner. Cena is now hitting RVD while he is laying on the floor. The crowd boos, Cena gets up and raises his hand. The crowd boos louder as Cena gets ready for Rob Van Dam to get up. Once RVD gets up, Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment, RVD gets away, once he gets out, he does an enzuigiri. John Cena falls as Rob Van Dam goes for the pin. _'One… two…'_ John Cena kicks out as the crowd boos.

RVD gets up and runs to the ropes, he gets on them and does a Lionsault. Cena moves left as RVD hits the ground. Cena moves the back ropes as RVD quickly gets up. Cena goes grabs RVD head and does a bull dog. Then Cena goes for the other ropes and RVD gets up on his knees. Cena does a low drop kick to RVD face. Cena goes for the pin_, 'One… Two…'_ RVD kicks out as the crowd claps.

Cena then picks RVD up and throws him to the front left corner. RVD jumps the top turnbuckles as the crowd cheers, but Cena in turns around. RVD waits and once Cena turns around, RVD goes for a flying cross body. He hits as then Cena flips around and carries RVD. The crowd boos and Cena then moves him to his shoulder. RVD then goes to Cena's back, RVD pins Cena, _'One… Two…'_ kick out. Cena moves back quickly and once RVD gets up, RVD goes for a slingshot cross body. Cena drops and gets RVD on his shoulder. Cena smiles, then goes for the Attitude Adjustment, but RVD lands on his feet and does a back kick.

RVD then goes to the other side of the ropes, he smiles as the crowd cheers. He slingshots body press, but Cena puts his knees up as RVD hits his stomach. He moves away holding his stomach. Cena gets up slowly as Rob Van Dam was by the ropes. Cena scowls, then RVD was going to turn around, Cena runs, but Rob goes down with the top rope. Cena ends up going through as he falls through the floor. John Cena stands up as Rob Van Dam moves back to the back ropes. He comes back with a baseball slide and kicks Cena away. Cena lands in on his back, RVD gets up and then uses the ropes as a slingshot. He lands right on Cena.

"What a hit by RVD!" Jerry says. RVD gets up along as he carries Cena. The throws Cena into the ring. Rob Van Dam goes to the front right pole. As he gets up, the crowd cheers, then Cena gets up and hits his RVD making him fall and the crowd boos. Then Cena jumps to the second rope as he hits RVD. Then Cena gets to the top, he gets RVD arm around his neck. He does a superplex as the crowd boos. Then Can goes for the pin slowly, _'One… Two…'_ RVD kick out as Cena grabs his head, he stands up and stomps on the ground. _'You suck Cena!'_ Cena looks around the crowd, he scowls everybody. He looks back at RVD. Then Cena raises his hand and does, you can't see me to the crowd.

**Commercial**

"Cena and RVD is going at it!" Cole says as Cena and RVD are hitting each other for dominance.

"Cena in commercial break was just bad mouthing the crowd." Jerry says as RVD takes over making Cena move back to the back ropes. Then RVD Irish whips Cena to the other ropes. Cena then goes for a clothesline as RVD hits Cena leg in a low leg drop. Cena falls and holds his leg. RVD moves to Cena's head, but Cena drops RVD leg and does STF. RVD struggles as Cena screams. RVD then moves to the left as he heads for the ropes. Cena gets up and drags RVD back to the middle. Cena goes back to doing STF as the crowd boos. RVD then suddenly spins Cena and himself around. But it only ends up in the same position. Then RVD struggles until he finally gets to the back ropes. Cena waits until four then let's go.

Cena goes and argues with the referee, then he picks up RVD and throws him to the back left corner. Cena screams to the crowd as they boo, then Cena runs to RVD, but gets a double boot as Cena flies back and lands close to the middle of the ring. RVD then jumps up to the top rope as the crowd cheers. "Wait he isn't!"

RVD jumps and hits the Five Star Frog Splash, "he hit it!" Cole screams as RVD then turns to Cena and pins him_. 'One… Two… Three!'_ The crowd roars as RVD gets up.

_*RVD music plays_

The ref comes and picks RVD hand up in the air. "Winner and one of the contenders that will be in the Triple Threat match for the WWE Champion in Backlash, Rob Van Dam!" The referee says as RVD gets out of the ring with the fans cheering as RVD walks up the ramp.

"What a match, RVD and John Cena going all out and RVD comes on top!" Jerry says as replays shows of John Cena and RVD moves and RVD's finisher.

"Not only RVD pinned John Cena, but he pinned the WWE Champion. RVD returns as he returns as number one contender!" Cole says as then RVD does his arm gesture, 'Rob Van Dam!' the crowd claps as Cena crawls out of the ring, he was tired and shocked. He hold his head as RVD goes to the back.

"Rob Van Dam back on Raw back on WWE!" Jerry laughs.

"Vince Mahon!" Vickie Guerrero walks in Vince McMahon office as he looks at her. "I heard you are going to decide new general at Friday Night Smackdown, now sir, I don't argue, but is that a good idea, I mean I am the best general manager." Vickie laughs.

"No Vickie, I am not only going to crown a general manager. There is going to be a Raw Manager and Co-manager! There is going to be a Smackdown Manager and Co-manager! A manager for the Tag Division and Divas Competition! Which one is going to be for you Vickie?" Vince walks away as Vickie looks in shock.

"New managers?" Jerry asks.

Triple walks in the backstage area as the crowd cheers. "Triple H makes his statement about Wrestlemania up next!"

**Commercial**

_*Triple H music plays_

Triple comes out with his suit and walks towards the ring. "Triple H beat Brock Lesnar last night, a match brutal, but the win goes to Lesnar!" Cole says as Triple H enters the ring and grabs a microphone, he looks around the arena and smiles.

"Well I hope everyone is having fun!" Triple H says as the crowd cheers. "Well I signed RVD back into the business," the crowd cheers, "but that is another story now about Lesnar."

_*Shield music plays_

"What!? Oh no!" Cole says as then Shield start to come down to the outside of the ring. "They are monster, they took out enough wrestlers, why would they take out the CEO?" Cole asks.

"Statement?" Jerry says.

"If Triple H doesn't get out, then he is finished." CM Punk and the Shield surrounds the ring. Triple takes off his suit and throws it as the crowd cheers. Triple was ready for a fight.

_*Brock Lesnar music plays_

"It's Lesnar!" CM Punk turns around to see Lesnar up at the stage. Lesnar walks down the ramp, he gets right in front of CM Punk. They both scowl each other, then Lesnar turns to look at Triple H. CM Punk turns around and looks back at Lesnar. CM Punk smiles as Lesnar nods, then CM Punk and Lesnar go in the ring.

"What!" Cole says as the Shield members get in and start attacking Triple H. Triple H pushes everyone off and then hits Lesnar, but Lesnar hits back. Triple H is moved back as Roman spears Triple falls. The crowd boos, CM Punk looks at Triple H and points down at him. Lesnar picks up Triple and does the F-5. CM Punk goes to Roman Reigns and smiles, Roman picks up Triple H as the other members help him. Triple H receives a power bomb. All the shield members stand over Triple H as they smile. Then the WWE locker room comes in, all the members of the Shield head out the ring and into the back.

Once the entire WWE wrestlers were in the ring, they check on Triple H. CM Punk, Lesnar and the Shield were up at the stage. "Look at what they did to Triple H!" Cole says as Jerry was once again speechless. CM Punk had a microphone as he laughs.

"You see that now!" CM Punk roars at the stage and crowd. "We took out Triple H and we have a new member in the Shield." CM Punk looks at Lesnar. CM Punk then looks back at the ring. "All of you, each and every one of you and the backstage, until we get justice! We will stop attacking, but until then… watch your back!" CM Punk then walks away with the shield members. "I'm sick and tired of this Vince holding me back, Triple H holding me back! I am will not take any of this longer! I expect all of you to… Believe in Straight Edge Shield!" CM Punk finally finishes as he was gone.

Wrestlers start to pick up Triple H as they take him out the ring. "The destruction to two legends, Shield are monsters!" Cole says as Triple was by the ramp and he doesn't offer help. He escapes the grasps of wrestler, he falls down in anger, but then the wrestlers helped him up.

"I can't say anything, but it was an statement."

"I don't believe you!" Cole says to Jerry.

In the backstage there was the Rock ready to wrestle. The crowd cheers lightly as the Rock was warming up. Then The Rock turns around and sees RVD. The crowd cheers loud. RVD and The Rock don't exchange words, they look at each other. The Rock then offers a hand, RVS accepts it as the crowd claps. The Rock pats his back and leaves. RVD looks at Triple H leave as he has a smile.

"Up Next, Fandango!"

**Commercial**

_*Fandango music plays_

"It's Fan-dang-go!" Jerry lisp as Cole grunted. Fandango danced in the stage for a while, then came down the ring. Once inside he and his girl dance around, then his music stops. He orders a microphone and once he gets one, he looks down. "My name is… Fan-Dan-Go!" He said as the crowd clapped. "Last night I beat Chris Jericho, I beat him. He is a former Champion, that means I deserve a championship match!" He said as the crowd booed.

"Now you people might not like the idea, but I am the best in the world at what I do so far?" Fandango said, the crowd gave him a bad reaction. "We will start by bringing Vince McMahon out!" Fandango points to the stage.

_*Chris Jericho music plays_

Chris Jericho comes out to the stage with a microphone. "Jericho, one time Undisputed Champion, first Undisputed Champion out in the ring." Cole says.

"You forgot to mention he lost to Fandango last night!" Jerry snaps.

"Now Fandango, you might have beaten me before, but you have forgotten one thing. I have lost from The Rock, but beaten The Rock once before! You win and lose, but in your case winning a former Champion is so important. I bet you can't beat me again!" Chris Jericho responds.

"Chris Jericho, I beat you once, I don't have to do it again." The crowd boos, Fandango gets a grin. "I don't care what you say or what Jericho says. Vince I want a title match!" Fandango says as the crowd keeps on booing.

"How about the Divas Title…" the crowd cheers, "I mean you are feminine…" Crowd claps as Fandango scowls Jericho. "Now you fandango and the girl from the curb…" the crowd cheers louder. "Can go wait in line like everybody else, because as far as I know, you are not close to the top." Jericho says.

"Jericho, say what you want… I don't care, but as you know I beat you at the grandest stage from them all. Vince come out and give me a WWE title match…"

"Would you please shut… the hell… up!" Chris Jericho screams as the crowd cheers and joins in. "Now Fandango, I want a rematch and I don't care if you ever get a title shot, but first it is going to be me and you!" Jericho points and Fandango. "Now Fan-dang-ho!" A roar comes to the crowd. "Either you accept or else I will beat the living hell out of you. Then your career will never… ever! Be the same… again!" Chris Jericho this time gets to the ramp.

"Jericho, no," Chris Jericho starts to walk, "wait Jericho! If you come in… you will," Fandango dance as the crowd boos, "fell my wrath!" Jericho keeps walking down the ramp.

_*Vince McMahon music plays_

Jericho turns around as Vince walks up to the ramp. "Well we have our chairman out on stage, I wonder what he got to say?" Jerry says.

"Now gentlemen, I know Jersey would want to see a fight," the crowd cheers, "but not tonight." Boos roar around the arena. "Fandango, I agree, you deserve a title shot," the crowd boos, "but not until you beat Chris Jericho." Vince says, "Because in Backlash, for the #1 contender spot will be Jericho and Fandango!" The crowd claps, "Wait… I'm not done!" Vince smiles. "We have already seen Fandango vs. Jericho. How about we make it a Triple Threat match?" Vince asks as the crowd cheers.

"A triple threat match?" Cole was shocked.

"Who is the third contender?" Jerry asks, Vince nods and walks to the back.

_*John Morrison music plays_

"What!" Jerry snaps as John Morrison comes out the ring. The entire arena exploded as John Morrison looks on. He smiles, he was wearing the same attire as when he left. He took off his glasses and looks at Jericho and Fandango. He smiles as he looks back at the crowd.

"Aren't the guy no one remembered!" Fandango snaps as the crowd boos. John Morrison then looks at Fandango, he grins. He turns around and walks to the back. Fandango was furious, "John Morrison! Come back! I was talking to you!" Fandango screams, he walks out the ring. "If you don't come back I will drag you back here!" Fandango points. Chris Jericho looks around as he smiles. The whole crowd goes crazy as when Fandango turns around he receives a Code Breaker. The crowd cheers as he falls back. Fandango was holding his head as Jericho puts his right arm up. The crowd claps as Jericho music plays, Jericho walks up the ramp.

John Morrison walks in the back as the crowd cheered. He stops, then looks to the side, he was emotionless, the angle turns as it was the Miz with his Intercontinental Title. The crowd cheers loud as the two enemies, rivals and former friends look at each other. Miz walks up, "no matter what title what you are going for, I want to just say one thing. When you left we were both against each other. Now if you and I end up in a one on one match… let me say one thing… it's going to be awesome." Miz says as the crowd claps, Morrison nods and walks away. Once again the camera was one him, but he stops. He looks to his left and then R-Truth comes up.

"I know you left when I hated you, but let me get this straight with you. It was a conspiracy that you left without a trace, but it was a miracle that you finally came back. I might not want to be your friend, but if it ever comes up to it. I will face you again," R-Truth says as he walks away. John Morrison looks and gets a big grin in the corner of his face.

**Commercial**

"We are back ladies and gentlemen, we had two great comebacks so far, but let's see what was the epitome of WWE, Wrestlemania.

_*Four Minutes of Wrestlemania and fan access_

_*Big Show music plays_

"It's the Big Show!" Big Show comes out as the crowd boos. Big Show walks with a scowl to the ring. Once inside he looks in disgust as the crowd booed him. Then he got inside the ring.

"Big Show lost last night to the Shield, then in anger beat up both Orton and Sheamus." Cole says.

"Well it was Orton and Sheamus who cost him the match." Jerry says as Cole grunts.

Big Show now had a microphone. "Well I hope everybody is having fun!" Big Show said sarcastically. "Well you all suck anyway!" The crowd boos him. "I am now going to have my match, I expect all of you to support this giant beat who ever walks through that stage!" Big Show points.

_*Evan Bourne music plays_

Evan Bourne comes out as he got a loud pop. He smiles and does his hand peace hand sign. Then he looks and runs to the ring, once inside, he makes eye contact with Big Show.

"You! You're my opponent, please! I could beat you with one hand." Big Show laughs and then he drops the microphone. The referee came in and then called for the bell. Big Show immediately gets Evan Bourne in the corner, but Evan Bourne goes to the side as he moves back. Big Show looks and growls. Big Show gets closer as Evan Bourne kicks the legs. Even Bourne then goes for a hurricanrana. He ends up in a power bomb position. Big Show then throws Evan Bourne to the corner. Evan Bourne hits the corner and holds on to it. The Big Show move back as then goes for a body splash. Evan Bourne goes to the side as Big Show hits the corner and is now stuck there.

Evan Bourne does an enzuigiri as the crowd cheers, Evan Bourne was to the side as Big Show lands forward. Evan Bourne gets on the turn buckle. He goes down and lands on Big Show back with his legs. Once Evan Bourne rolls off, he goes off and tries to pin Big Show, but Big Show kicks out before he could let him get one. Big Show gets up as Evan Bourne moves back. Evan Bourne then runs once Big Show is up. Evan Bourne does a flying elbow.

"What a match, more when we come back!" Cole says.

**Commercial**

"We are back! In commercial break Big Show took over." A replay of Evan Bourne in the turn buckle, then gets a slap to the chest when he tries to jump off. Big Show was now picking up Evan Bourne and slamming him. Then picks up Evan Bourne high in the air and brings him down for a slam to his chest. Big Show then pins as Evan Bourne kicks out on two.

Big Show then picks up Evan Bourne and Irish whips him, as he comes back Big Show bends down. Evan Bourne does a leg drop to his head. Big Show lands to the side as the crowd cheers. Evan Bourne gets up and goes to the back ropes, he gets on the second rope, then does a Lionsault and hits it. Evan Bourne pins, but Big Show kicks out at one. Evan Bourne then moves back as Big Show gets ready to get back up. Evan Bourne runs and goes a kick, but Big Show gets up for a choke slam. Evan Bourne gets caught, Big Show lift him, but then Evan Bourne gets away, he goes to the back and double kicks his back making Big Show fall forward.

Big then gets back up as Evan Bourne was leaning back on the ropes. Big Show goes for a tackle, Evan Bourne drops the ropes as Big Show just ends up in the other side of the ropes. Evan Bourne then moves back to the front ropes, he comes back and gets ready for a tackle, but Big Show catches him. He then does a choke slam, Big Show pants as Evan Bourne was in the ground. Evan Bourne suddenly kicks as the Big Show falls as his head hits the apron. Big Show falls back, now both men were on the ground. Big Show starts to get up as Evan Bourne dragged himself up with the ropes. Evan Bourne immediately launches himself out as he lands on Big Show.

Evan Bourne gets up as the crowd cheers, he goes back inside the ring. The crowd claps as the ref begins the count. Evan looks back as the Big Show starts to get up, Evan Bourne then runs to the front ropes, then goes back as does baseball slide, Big Show falls back. Evan then gets out of the ring, he goes to the barricade by the announcers. Evan sees Big Show getting up, Evan jumps as Big Show catches him. Big Show then quickly rams Evan Bourne to the pole. Evan lands on his back as he moves around. Big Show then gets ready for the knockout punch. Evan gets up, Big Show swings, but Evan does an Enzuigiri. Big Show hits his head to the pole as he falls back.

Evan Bourne gets up as he goes to the apron, he looks at the crowd as they cheer. Then Evan Bourne does Air Bourne. Once it was hit, Evan takes a while to get up, but then runs back into the ring as the referee is counting.

"Eight!"

"No Evan is going to win a countout!"

"Nine!" The crowd joins in.

"Stop!"

"Ten!" The Big Show was dragging himself up as the crowd roars, Evan lands on his knees as he put his hands up. Evan music plays, he stands up and the referee comes and raises his hand. Evan smiles as he raises both hands again, "Winner by count out, Evan Bourne!" Justin Roberts say as the crowd clapped. Evan Bourne looks to the side and then Big Show comes and gets ready to do a choke slam. He screams at him first, but Evan does an enzuigiri, Big Show falls back as Evan gets out through the front ropes. He holds his neck as he grinned. Big Show gets up and screams as he hits the ground.

"Evan Bourne took out the Big Show!" Cole says as some replays are shown. Evan Bourne was in the stage as he raises his hand, the crowd cheers. Big Show points at him as Evan Bourne walks to the back.

Then in backstage it shows The Rock stretching as he prepares for his match. The then looks at the camera, he smiles as the crowd cheers. "Finally the Rock has come back to New Jersey!" The Rock says as the crowd claps and cheers. The Rock winks as he covers the camera.

**Commercial**

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an experience a shocking night, the aftermath of Wrestlemania left all this." Cole says.

"I agree, but it isn't far from over, The Rock wrestles in Raw for the first time since 2003." Jerry smiles

_*Mark Henry music plays_

"It's the big man!" Jerry laughs as Mark Henry walks down the ramp.

"Mark Henry successfully beat Ryback in his match last night, Ryback got hurt by the shield when we started." Cole states.

"Cole don't talk about that, we have Mark Henry coming to the ring. Mark Henry is one of the strongest man in the WWE today. He is well respected and loving. Now Mark Henry can easily beat anybody in a match." Mark Henry was inside the ring as he was holding a microphone.

"Last night, the World's Strongest Man beat Ryback, a man who could be defeated in teams. I beat him, but no, everybody is talking about CM Punk, Taker, Shield, Rock and Cena, all those who was in Wrestlemania. Now everybody talks about RVD." The crowd cheers, "Shut up!" They boo. "I beat Ryback, I should get title chances, not The Rock, Not Morrison, me!" Mark Henry looks to the ring.

"I want Vince to come out and add me immediately to the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship in Backlash!" Mark Henry screams as he waits, "I can wait all day…"

*_Ryback music plays_

"What!?" Jerry says.

"Ryback got hurt, why is he out here!?" Cole asks as Ryback walks into the ring quickly.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jerry says as Ryback comes in the ring, he passes Mark Henry and gets a microphone.

"Mark Henry… you beat me last night. What you don't deserve is a title match, I deserve one. I been facing champions longer and been cheated out of the title many times. I don't want to whine, but I should be the contender and not you." Ryback goes up to Henry.

"You do? What are you going to do about it? Beat me in a match?" The crowd _'oh'_ as Ryback moves back.

"Ryback and Henry are about to get it on!" Cole says as Ryback takes off his shirt. The crowd cheers as Mark Henry screams at Ryback dropping his microphone. "I don't think Ryback is ready for a brawl tonight!" Cole states.

"Well Ryback is attacking the man that beat him." Jerry says.

_*Shield music hits_

"What!?" Michael Cole says as then he sees the five member of the shield come down. "It's the Shield!" Cole says, "They took out Triple H and Undertaker, along with Kane, Daniela Bryan, Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Cole says as they all get to the barricade. "CM Punk and Brock Lesnar joined, if Ryback and Henry don't get out of there, they won't survive!" Cole screams.

CM Punk and Lesnar along with the Shield get in the ring. Henry and Ryback start to attack as the Shield then over powers both of them. "The Shield, viscously attacking them!" Roman Reigns then throws Mark Henry out the ring. Lesnar picks up Ryback and does an F-5. Then Punk goes to Seth and points outside the arena. Seth nods as he heads outside the ring. Dean has Ryback on his knees, Punk kicks his head. Seth comes back with a chair as the crowd boos.

CM Punk grabs the chair and hits Ryback to the back of the head. CM Punk then looks at Roman as he points to his shoulder. Roman picks up Ryback and CM Punks lets go of the chair. CM Punk gets Ryback on his shoulder as he goes the GTS. Ryback falls as CM Punk points at Ryback. Seth and Dean picks Ryback up to his knees.

"No Punk, Enough already!" Cole screams as CM Punk picks up the chair. He hits Ryback, then he goes for one more blow, CM Punk does a strong final blow as Ryback falls forward. CM Punk smiles as the crowd boos, CM Punk looks at Reigns and just nods. Roman Reigns along with the original members of the Shield get Ryback on the power bomb position. Ryback was now bleeding, Reigns then drops Ryback. "No! Stop this!" Cole screams as then the original Shield scream.

CM Punk turns Dean around, he nods as Dean gives CM Punk and grin. Dean gets out of the ring, then comes back with a sledge hammer. "No!" they wouldn't!" Cole screams as Dean gets in with the hammer.

_*Vince McMahon music plays_

"It's the chairman!" Jerry screams.

"Now Punk stop what…"

"NO! Vince!" Punk snaps as he stomps. "I am sick and tired of you talking first. I talk now!" CM Punk screams. Vince looks in shock as CM Punk grabs the sledge hammer. "I want a match, I want a match with the Undertaker. I want it in Backlash!" CM Punk screams. "Oh yeah and Brock here wants a match with Triple H. Now listen to me you son of a bitch! I want it to be fair, Shield doesn't interfere and nobody gets screwed, you have to agree with that or else this hammer with smash Ryback's head!" CM Punk says.

Vince gulps, "I don't mean to rush you, but in ten seconds if you don't decided. I will smash his head!" CM Punk screams. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine!"

"Okay!" Vince says, "but here is the thing, it's going to be a Tag Team match, CM Punk and Brock Lesnar vs. Undertaker and Triple H!" Vince screams as CM Punk smiles, so does Lesnar.

"Thank you!" CM Punk hits Ryback in the face with the hammer inside of dropping it. Then all the Shield members walk away as paramedics were going to help Ryback.

"Look at the destruction…" Cole says as the crowd booed Straight Edge Shield while they were heading out. Then paramedics started to bring stretchers.

**Commercial**

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen, we are back and after that devastating attack inflicted on Ryback, he was stretchered out and taken to the hospital. We might know a second match for Backlash, but for what price?" Cole asks. "The Shield is ruling over the WWE, if they take control who knows what would happen." Cole looks down.

"We need to think about the future, Ryback is the past, let's just finish the night." Jerry says.

"I don't believe you," Cole rolls his eyes.

_*Rhodes Scholar music plays_

"We need to think about this team, who didn't get their match in Wrestlemania, but are still noble for accepting it." Jerry says as Rhodes Scholar walk into the ring. Once they get there, Damien Sandow orders a microphone once he gets one, he looks grotesque at the crowd.

"Dirt, my name is Damien Sandow, along with my friend, Cody Rhodes." Damien Sandow says as the crowd boos. "Last night, we did not get to have our match, I will protest, we deserved to be in the main event." The crowd boos. "I have zero care for what you think, your welcome." Damien Sandow says as Cody Rhodes laughs and takes the microphone.

"Now we all know we are in New Jersey, where some people or most are idiots," the crowd boos. "Now you know that Team Hell No was taken out, but me and Damien want a title match. We demand one, we can beat anyone in this roster as a team." Cody says. "Vince has been called out here so many times, but he only came out because CM Punk and the Shield forced him too. Now, I want Vince to not even come out, go to the titantron and say we have a number one contender spot for the WWE Tag Team Champions." Cody said, no response, Damien took the microphone.

"Vince I know you are accompanying your son-in-law Triple H, but please, as gentlemen, give us the number one contender spot for the Tag Team Champions." Damien said as he walked up to the front ropes. The crowd chanted, _'NO!'_ "Vince, please do not listen to these… _stupid_ minded imbeciles." Damien growled. "Now can this crowd please be quiet!" Damien growled as the crowd booed loud.

_*Rey Mysterio music plays_

Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara come out as they were on the stage. Rey Mysterio had a microphone. "Damien everyone is tired of your useless crap. Now you talk about number one contender, well it seems to me, you have to earn it." Rey says as Damien nods. "Vince won't give it away, you have to beat a team. How about Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara against gay porn star and wannabe Jesus." The crowd cheers as Damien and Cody stomp in anger.

"Look you small little rat… you and your masked friend can just get back down to the line, because me and my companion Cody Rhodes will beat you up." Damien points as the crowd boos.

"_Damien, cállate, porque yo y Rey puedo ganar usted y su amigo joto_!" Sin Cara says as some of the crowd cheers.

"What did he say?!" Damien snaps.

"Well Damien, he said, _'Damien, shut up! Because me and Rey can beat you and your gay friend!_'" Rey says as Cody hits the ground stomping his leg down on the matt. "Enough of this useless talking, how about we both come down there and take you out!" Rey drops the microphone as he walks down the ramp. Damien and Cody take off their coats as they get ready for a fight. Rey and Cara get inside as they start to brawl. Cody then Irish whips Cara, but Cara then comes back with a reverse shoulder block. Rey jumps and throws Damien Sandow out the ring with hurricanrana.

The crowd cheers as Damien and Cody get out the ring and run back, then the cheers turn to boos. Once Damien and Cody get on the stage. They pick up the microphone. "Today, we aren't ready, but how about in Smackdown! We fight for the number one contender spot?" Damien asks as Rey picks up the microphone in the ring.

"Me and Sin Cara say, you're on!" Rey screams as drops the microphone as his music plays.

"Now why would Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio interrupt such a good promo of Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes?" Jerry asks.

"Look it doesn't matter, this Friday Night on Smackdown, things will be decided. I got information that there will be an early draft. Superstars will be separated, now Smackdown superstars stay usually in Smackdown as does Raw superstars in Raw. Also New General manager including Tag Team Division and Divas Division." Cole says.

"Well too much excitement for a man my age, but you know what's next. The Rock against mystery Contender!" Jerry smiles. "Rock is finally back to wrestle in Raw since 2003, how will it be. See after commercial break."

"But first, a look at Wrestlemania before and after," Michael Cole says.

_*Wrestlemania fan access, tours, bullying campaign for three minutes._

**Commercial**

The Rock was backstage walking as the crowd cheers. The Rock stops as he smiles, "Well look who it is?" The Rock says, then the camera turns to see Mick Foley.

"It's good to see you Rock," Mick Foley hugged The Rock. "First match in Raw in ten years, how are you feeling?" Mick Foley ask.

"Well I feel great, because finally the Rock has come back… to wrestle in RAW!" The Rock screams as the fan cheer. "See you when I win," The Rock pats Mick Foley back, Mick Foley smiles as the Rock walks away.

"Up next the match everybody has been waiting for all night," Jerry says.

_*The Rock music plays_

"And it's the great one, he hasn't wrestled in Raw for ten years, now he is back, will he be able to defeat the mystery contender and go to Backlash and win the WWE Championship, oh yeah and Backlash is the pay-per-view coming up in four weeks." Cole informs. The Rock gets to the outside of the front right pole and raises his hand as camera flash. The Rock gets inside and then goes to the back left ropes, does his pose. He goes down as he pretends to sniff the electricity. He goes to the middle of the ring as his music stops.

"The following match has a couple stipulation, if the Rock wins, he picks the stipulation for the WWE Championship match which is a Triple Threat match now! Now if the other contender wins, the match will be a Fatal Four Way! In the ring, from Miami, Florida, The Rock!" Justin Roberts says. "The contender is…" the lights turn off.

"What just happened?" Cole asks.

"I don't know, Undertaker? No he was taken out," a spotlight comes to The Rock. "I can see The Rock!" Jerry smiles. Then another spot light comes as it was darker, there was a man kneeling down in one leg. wearing a hoodie, which was covering his face. Then the lights turn off as the crowd cheers. A silent moment happens.

_*Kurt Angle music plays_

The crowd roars as Kurt Angle shows his face. The Rock is shocked, "What!" Kurt Angle smiles as he looks at the Rock. He takes off his hoodie and runs into the ring. Once inside he circles around, but he stops as he looks at The Rock. Kurt has a grin on his face as the Rock is shocked.

'_We Want Angle!'_ The crowd chants as Kurt Angle music stopped. "Look at this, Kurt Angle is back, he is facing The Rock." Jerry says as Kurt goes to the left ropes and raises his hands as the crowd cheers. Kurt Angle turns around as The Rock had a face of confidence.

"The Rock is now confident, the match is about to begin, both never wrestled in Raw in a long time." Cole says, "What a match, Wrestling Machine vs. The most electrifying man!" Cole screams as the referee comes in and rings the bell. "This match will not disappoint!"

The Rock and Kurt Angle circle each other, then they both tie up. The Rock gets Kurt in a head lock, then Kurt drops The Rock as he laid on his stomach, then spun his back around for a head lock. The Rock spins as Kurt Angle spins with his to keep him in a head lock. "Amazing wrestling skill of Kurt Angle," Cole says. The Rock then moves back as he was shocked, Kurt Angle smiled as the crowd clapped. The Rock and Kurt Angle tie up again, but then time Kurt Angle Irish whips the Rock to the front ropes. The Rock comes back to end up in a hip toss.

"Kurt Angle in a hip toss!" Jerry snaps. The Rock gets out as he backs up, he was shocked. Kurt Angle smiles as he raises his hand and the crowd cheers.

**Commercial**

"We are back ladies and gentlemen, Kurt Angle still in control." Michael Cole says as Kurt Angle was in the ring stomping on The Rock. A replay shows of Kurt Angle throwing Rock's head to the pole. Kurt Angle picks up The Rock, he turns him around and gets ready to do a back slam. Then The Rock turned around, hit Kurt Angle in the stomach. The Rock did snap DDT. "What a DDT!" Cole snaps. Kurt Angle fell on his head and The Rock kip up.

"The Rock is electric!" Jerry says as Kurt Angle quickly gets up, The Rock gives Kurt head shots. Kurt is forced back to the left front corner. The Rock moves back as he gets one fist in the air, then he hits Kurt Angle's head, Kurt Angle was sitting down while leaning back on the ropes. The Rock moves back then run for a knee hit, Kurt Angle moves to the side as The Rock abruptly stop. Kurt goes to the back and does a roll up, but then then The Rock turns fully around, while Kurt is on the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Cole says. The Rock does a sharpshooter as the crowd cheers. "Sharpshooter!" Cole snaps. The Rock screams and so does Kurt Angle. Kurt Angle goes for the front ropes, but then The Rock drags him to the middle of the ring.

"Will he tap?" Jerry asks. Kurt Angle screams, but then Kurt lifts his body up and drags himself to the front ropes. Once he got there, he grabbed the ropes as the crowd cheered.

"He got to the ropes!" Cole screams in shock.

The Rock looks in shock as the referee counts to three, then The Rock lets go. The Rock turns around and goes for Kurt Angle, but Kurt kicks The Rock's head. The Rock moves back for a while, he then comes back as Kurt stood up. Rock goes for a clothesline as Kurt then drops the Rock by drop toe hold, he goes for the Ankle Lock. "Ankle Lock!" Jerry screams in excitement.

The Rock turns around and kicks Kurt Angle back and away. "Not today," Cole says. The Rock stands up as Kurt comes back, the Rock goes for a hit, but Kurt hugs rock and then does a quick Belly to back suplex. "What a slam!" Cole snaps. The Rock gets up, then Kurt comes from behind and does a German Suplex. Kurt holds on as he gets ready for another one.

Kurt got the Rock up, he goes for the suplex, but the Rock got him on his shoulders. The Rock drops Kurt with a Samoan Drop. The Rock goes for the pin only to get one, then the Rock stands up and kicks Kurt Angle. "Kurt Angle reverse!" Then The Rock goes for the legs, but Kurt Angle wraps his leg around The Rock's. Then Kurt Angle drops The Rock on his stomach as Kurt Angle locks in the Ankle Lock.

"It's locked in!" Jerry screams, The Rock screams as shakes his head as the crowd starts to cheer loud. The Rock moves as he was close to the ropes, he grabs it as the referee then tells Kurt Angle to let go. Kurt Angle lets go at four. Kurt Angle picks tries to drag The Rock to the middle as The Rock kick Kurt.

Kurt moves back, and turns around, The Rock gets up and leans back on the ropes. Kurt goes for a clothesline, but the Rock goes forward and throws Kurt Angle to the other side of the ropes. Kurt Angle was about to hit The Rock, but the Rock hit first. The Rock then keeps hitting as the crowd gets hyped up. "The Rock is electrifying the people!" Cole says.

The Rock stopped and then spun around, he hit Kurt Angle making him fall to the ground. "Oh no! Kurt!" The Rock immediately rolls out as Kurt Angle moves himself to the barricade. Then The Rock picks him up, lift him up and drops his lead to the barricade. Kurt Angle stays standing as he moves back, The Rock grabs his head and throws him into the poll.

"Oh payback from commercial break!" Cole says.

The Rock then picks up Kurt Angle and sends him in the ring. The Rock slides in as Kurt Angle rolled to his stomach. The Rock then bends his knees as the crowd goes wild, Kurt Angle starts to get up as The Rock gets closer. Kurt then turns around as The Rock goes for it, but Kurt goes an Enzuigiri. "Kurt reversed it!" Jerry laughs.

The Rock falls back as Kurt looks on, he then moves towards the front right ropes. He gets on them as he turns around, "wait he isn't," Cole asks. Kurt jumps and lands on The Rock as the crowd cheers.

"He hit it!" Jerry chants, Kurt then goes for a pin, _'One… Two…'_ the Rock kicks out.

"The Rock still kicked out!" Cole breathed. Kurt hits the matt and gets up, he tells off the referee. He turns around and sees the Rock turned around as he was trying to get up. Kurt goes to pick him up, but The Rock does a spine buster. "Spine Buster!"

The Rock then goes to the other side as he looks on the crowd. The crowd goes wild as The Rock sticks out his left hand. "Are we going to see the People's Elbow!?" Jerry asks.

He suddenly drops as Kurt goes for the Ankle Lock, the Rock gets up and then does the sharpshooter. "The Rock has the sharpshooter again!" Kurt screams as The Rock locked in the submission. Kurt then pushes The Rock down, forcing him to let go. "The Rock let's go!" Cole states. The two wrestlers get up, once they turned around, Kurt goes for the Angle Slam.

"Angle Slam," Jerry says, but get a head shot. Kurt turns fully around as The Rock goes for Rock Bottom. Kurt hits his head, then goes behind him to do a German Suplex. The crowd cheered as Kurt then dragged The Rock to the middle of the ring. "Reversal after reversal, who will win?" Cole asks as Kurt then rib kicks the Rock as he screamed.

Kurt then goes points at The Rock as he screamed, then the Rock rolled him over for a small package. _'One… Two…'_

"Almost had it!" Jerry snaps. Kurt kicks out as both wrestlers quickly get up. The Rock clotheslines Kurt Angle to the ground. The Rock then takes a breath, he picks Kurt Angle up by the tights and throws him to the pole.

"The Rock being ruthless!" Cole says, Kurt hits his shoulder as he moves back, The Rock uses the back rope as a slingshot and comes back to Kurt with a neck breaker. Then The Rock goes for a pin, he only gets to two, but the crowd was still clapping.

"The crowd showing their appreciation for this match!" Jerry states, "Mostly Kurt." The Rock gets up and kicks Kurt in the head. The Rock then picks Kurt up and throws him to the corner. Once in the corner, The Rock runs and hits a clothesline, but leaves Kurt in the corner.

The Rocks hits Kurt Angle a couple of times. Then The Rock moves Kurt to the top ropes. "The Rock is thinking big move," Jerry says.

The Rock climbs on the first ropes and hits face, but then Kurt hits back, only to be stopped by The Rock. "The Rock is getting closer!" Cole was ready to snap. The Rock then goes to the second ropes and keeps on hitting Kurt Angle. The Rock gets to the top, Kurt Angle then fight back as The Rock was about to fall "Kurt taking over!", but then the Rock does a hard hit.

"No Kurt!" Jerry screams. The then puts Kurt's arm on his shoulder. He does a superplex as the crowd cheers.

"A Superplex!" Cole snaps. The Rock turns around and crawls his way to Kurt. "Rock going for the pin!" The Rock then pins Kurt, _'One… Two…'_ "Not enough!" Cole says. Angle kicks out as the crowd cheers.

"We will be back from commercial break!" Cole says

**Commercial**

"We are back, as The Rock and Kurt are going at it!" Cole says. Kurt Angle and The Rock were trading blows. The Rock then starts to win as he moved Kurt to the back ropes. The Rock then Irish whips Kurt to the front ropes. Kurt Angle comes back as he tries to do a clothesline, but then The Rock moves right behind him. Kurt turns around and gets snap DDT. "What a DDT!" Cole snaps.

The Rock then picks up Kurt and throws him to the corner. The Rock then runs towards Kurt, but Kurt jumps and kicks The Rock. The Rock moves back, Kurt comes from behind and does a German Suplex, but The Rock lands on his stomach. "Look at that German suplex!" Jerry laughs Kurt then goes back to The Rock and picks him up. Kurt then hugs The Rock and does a belly to back suplex.

"Great Belly to back suplex from Angle as always." Jerry states

Kurt Angle then picks up The Rock and does another Belly to back suplex. Kurt then goes for the pin, but the Rock kicks out on two. Kurt picks up the Rock. He Irish whips him, but then The Rock reverses it and throws Kurt instead. Kurt comes back, The Rock does spine buster. "Oh no we might actually see it!" Cole says. The crowd cheers as The Rock goes to the other side of Kurt's body.

"The People's Elbow!" Jerry snaps. The Rock looks on the crowd, but suddenly fell as Kurt gets the ankle lock on. The crowd roars as The Rock screams. "Ankle got the Ankle Lock on!" Jerry cheers. The Rock then drags himself to the ropes, Kurt just tighten the ankle. The Rock turns around, but then Angle just puts him back. The Rock drags himself slowly until he finally got to the ropes.

"He gets to the ropes!" Cole says. Once he grabs them, Kurt is forced to release at four.

Kurt stands up and then goes for The Rock legs, Kurt drags the Rock to the middle. Kurt kicks The Rock body a couple of times. Kurt then grabs the Ankle, but The Rock rolls away, he stands up as he drops Kurt Angle. He gets his ankle and pulls up as The Rock has locked in the Ankle Lock. "The Rock has the Ankle Lock on!" Jerry squeals.

Angle screams as the crowd cheers, Angle then turns around and kicks The Rock back. The Rock turns around touching his face, while Angle is trying to get up. The referee comes to check, then Angle stands up. The Rock goes for a clothesline, but Angle moves the referee in front as the referee takes the blow. "My god! They took out the ref!" Cole says. Then Angle grabs shocked Rock and throws him outside the ring.

Kurt Angle gets outside as The Rock was standing over the Barricade. Kurt comes and hits The Rock head to the Barricade. The Rock moves back, he turns around and receives a clothesline from Kurt Angle. Kurt Angle then stands up as he goes under the ring, he takes out a chair, the crowd cheers loudly. "NO! Kurt wouldn't!?" Cole says.

The Rock was getting up slowly, he turns around and Kurt gives him a head chair shot. "A Chair shot!" Jerry squeals. The Rock falls back as Kurt drops the chair. He picks The Rock up and throws him back inside the ring. Kurt gets in and pins The Rock, but the referee was still out. Kurt then moves towards the referee and stands him up. "Hurry Kurt!" The Rock was now bleeding, Kurt finally get the referee up.

Kurt then turns around as The Rock gets up, he does a Rock Bottom.

"Rock Bottom!" Cole snaps.

The crowd cheers as The Rock then slowly rolls to Kurt. _'One… Two…'_

"He kicked out!" Jerry screams. Kurt kicks out and the fans nearly go wild. The Rock rolls away, he gets up slowly, moving around funny. Kurt was in a crawling position. The Rock then hits Kurt as he got up. The Rock then keeps hitting Kurt, then the Rock tries to run back. Kurt hugs him and then does a German Suplex. "That's one!" Kurt slowly gets up with the Rock and does another German Suplex. "That's two!" Finally Kurt gets up and goes for the final one. The Rock escapes around spins around, he does a German Suplex to Kurt as the crowd cheers.

"The Rock hit it Kurt's own move!" Cole snaps.

The Rock turns around and gets up, once he does Kurt was using the ropes to get up. The Rock waits as Kurt turns around, The Rock goes for a clothesline. Kurt catches The Rock in a Triangle Lock. The Rock drops as he keeps his hand, Kurt screams as The Rock was struggling. "The Rock is going to faint!" Jerry laughs. The Rock tries to move around and hit the leg. The Rock then drops his hand, the referee comes and check on the Rock. He picks up his hand and then drops it. 'One!' The referee does it again, 'Two.'

"It's almost over!" Cole screams. Then the ref goes again and when it is about to fall, The Rock picks it right back up. "No it isn't!" Kurt is shocked as The Rock lifts Kurt up and slams him to the ground making him let go.

Kurt roles away and then gets up as The Rock was in the ground breathing hard. Kurt goes over The Rock and hits his face multiple times. Kurt gets up and roars, the he turns The Rock around. He locks in the Ankle Lock, but The Rock drags little to the ropes. "The Rock getting to the ropes!" Jerry says.

Kurt lets go once again at four. He backs away angrily, he then pulls The Rock back to the middle. Kurt goes for the Ankle Lock, but then The Rock pulls him in for a small package, _'One… Two…' _"The Rock with the pin!" Cole says

Kurt reverse and does a small package." Kurt with the pin!" _'One… Two…'_ The Rock kicks out. The Rock and Kurt gets up at the same time. They both run, but end up clotheslining each other. They both fall as the crowd claps.

"What a match!" Cole snaps.

They both get up, then Kurt Angle moves closer to The Rock and does the Angle Slam. The crowd cheers as Kurt Angle goes for the pin. 'One… Two…' The Rock kicks out as the crowd cheers.

"The Rock and Angle, still on when we come back!"

**Commercial**

Kurt Angle and The Rock are hitting each other. "We are back, The Rock and Kurt are still at it!" The Rock then does a spin buster to Kurt. He goes to the other side as he takes off his elbow pad.

"We are about to witness the People's Elbow!" Cole screams. The Rock throws it and waves his arm, he Irish whips, then comes back, he stops and drops down for an elbow. "He hits it!" The crowd roars as The Rock goes for the pin_. 'One… Two…'_ Kurt Angle kicks out as the crowd cheers.

"He kicked out again!" Jerry laughs. The Rock gets up as he shakes a little, then he bends his knees and gets ready for Angle to get up. Angle gets up slowly as The Rock gets ready, then Angle turns fully around and The Rock goes for Rock Bottom. Angle then elbows The Rock away as The Rock moves away.

Kurt Angle comes up and does a German Suplex. Kurt Angle holds on as he does another one. He finally does the final one as he lets go of the Rock. Kurt Angle screams as he takes out the straps of his wrestling suit. "Angle is angry!" Cole screams. The crowd cheers as Kurt waits for The Rock to get up. The Rock gets up slowly, but once he does, Kurt goes for Angle Slam and hits it.

"Angle Slam!" Jerry screams. The crowd goes crazy as Kurt goes for the pin. _'One… Two…'_ the Rock's leg gets on the rope as the crowd cheers. "NO!" Jerry squeals. Kurt Angle looks in disbelief, he stomps as he then tries to drag The Rock. The Rock then does a small package, _'One… Two…'_ Kurt turns it around, _'One… Two… Three!'_ The crowd roars as Kurt moves back.

"Kurt wins this!" Cole screams.

_*Kurt Angle music plays_

"Your winner and a contender to what is now a Fatal Four Way Match in Backlash! Kurt Angle!" Justin Roberts screams as the crowd cheers.

"Kurt can now be the New WWE Champion in Backlash!" Cole says as Kurt raises his hand.

"The match was good, but the better man came out on top!" Jerry says as two minutes of replays of the match shows. Kurt was still celebrating in the Ring, then The Rock was sweating as much as Kurt as they look at each other. The Rock looks at the crowd that is clapping, The Rock extends his hand. Kurt look at the crowd, who is chanting, _'Angle and Rocky,'_ Kurt shrugs. He shakes The Rock's hand as the crowd cheers. "A sign of respect!" Then The Rock pats Kurt , The Rock turns around as Kurt smiles.

"Wait a minute!" John Cena comes from behind and hits Kurt Angle in the back of the head with a chair. "He was under the ring!" Then The Rock turns around only to get hit like Kurt. They were both on the ground and Cena screamed, the crowd was giving Cena a mixed reaction now. Cena then hits Kurt in the head, then The Rock in the head as they both lay on the ground. RVD then runs into the ring, but Cena hits RVD down with the chair. Cena hits RVD twice in the head. Then Cena hits the Rock and Kurt one more time. Cena throws the chair down and heads outside to commentary area.

"Is this what you guys wanted?" Cena screams to a microphone as the crowd cheers. "Shut up! You all suck! This is not anymore _'Super Cena'_ it's time for all of you to bow to the full and forever comeback of the Doctor of Thuganomics! You are all a bitch! I don't give a fuck about you or you! You all can suck my dick!" John Cena throws the microphone down and runs to the ramp. The Rock, Kurt and RVD lay on the ring as the show ends.

**This is where the first Raw of New Attitude ends**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Review for comments**

**Fun Fact: The whole Raw I just did is about Three Hours and One minute long, I hope…**

**Rock and Kurt Angle's match is about twenty Nine minutes long.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, Vince McMahon does**

**Smackdown, April 12, 2013 Part 1**

_*Then, Now, Forever beginning_

_*Smackdown opening_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Smackdown! Live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! We have news, Michael Cole and I are the permanent commentators in Smackdown. In Raw, it's Jerry and Jim Ross." JBL speaks.

"That is right ladies and gentlemen, Jim Ross replaced me, but it's okay since we are in exciting Smackdown!" Cole proudly speaks out.

_*Dolph Ziggler music plays_

The crowd cheers as Dolph Ziggler comes out, he shows off his title, then he walks down the ramp. Dolph Ziggler had on a gray suit and white collar shirt under. He also had gray pants, he walks down the ring and slides in. Once inside, he shows off his title as he kisses it. He then demands a microphone as he grinned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Dolph Ziggler! And you're new World Heavyweight Champion!" Dolph Ziggler raises the title. "I have cashed in my money in the bank and became the best!" Dolph states as the crowd claps. "Look, we are not here because of just me…" Dolph Ziggler looks at the stage. "I want all of you to stand up and cheer for your new Divas Champion! AJ Lee!" Dolph Ziggler cheers.

_*AJ Lee music hits_

AJ Lee comes out, she was wearing denim short and a Dolph Ziggler shirt. She ran to the ring as he stopped and raised her title she kissed Dolph. She stops kissing him as she looks on at the crowd, Dolph hands her the microphone. "You all should be grateful, you have a two time World Champion and a one time and from now on only Divas Champion!" AJ says as she gets a mixed reaction. "My Ziggy cashed in and won, I took opportunity and won. Now I want each and every one of you to bow… you are standing in front of the best couple since Triple H and Stephanie." AJ Lee screams.

Dolph Ziggler then takes the microphone, "you all should listen to AJ! If anything, you should be kissing our feet as we speak. Now you and you and all of you can go kiss our asses, because that is what Philadelphia is all about!" Dolph snaps.

_*Daniel Bryan music hits_

The crowd cheers as Daniel Bryan comes out with his wrestle attire, but a 'Yes' shirt.

"Look, he shaved!" JBL laughs as Daniel Bryan walks down the ring. Daniel Bryan had a microphone on his hand.

"Dolph Ziggler, new World Heavyweight Champion, congratulations, you even won it in the same way I won my first title. Now Dolph don't you understand, you are going to lose that title…" Daniel Bryan said as he entered the ring. "Because I am going to take it from you tonight." The crowd cheers.

"Now wait a minute what makes you think, you will get a title shot?" Dolph Ziggler asks.

"Because I beat you in Wrestlemania, I think I deserve to face you for the title." Daniel Bryan went up to Ziggler. "Alberto is out for the night and Jack Swagger is somewhere else, I am your only opponent." Daniel says as the goes eye to eye with Ziggler.

"Daniel, you will lose from Ziggy, he didn't last eighteen seconds in Wrestlemania." _'Oh'_ went all over the arena.

"You're right AJ, but I didn't lose my first World Title in a day," Daniel says as Dolph Ziggler gets angry, AJ was angry too.

_*Stephanie McMahon music plays_

"It's the chairman's daughter!"

The crowd cheers, "Now first off, I am the official General Manager of Smackdown." Stephanie said, she was wearing a black dress with a dark blue coat. The crowd cheered, "Now for my first order of business, I heard from Vince that the draft will actually start tonight. Ziggler tonight, you are going to face Daniel Bryan." Dolph Ziggler screams in anger at Stephanie response. "Hold up, it will be for the World Heavyweight Champion," Dolph Ziggler gets more frustrated as the crowd cheers. "Because tonight Ziggler is your last night for now in Smackdown, because you and AJ are going to Raw!" Stephanie says.

"I only know you two place in the draft, so locker room, tonight will be full of surprises." Stephanie music hits as she walks to the back.

"Well look at that," Daniel Bryan slides out the ring, "I get to beat you and win the title. I will do it while AJ watches, oh yeah! AJ how are you doing? I know we had our differences, but I hope you are enjoying two things inside you for a change." Daniel says as AJ screams in anger. "AJ isn't of my concern, Dolph Ziggler, you and I will fight tonight. Tonight you are taping out." Daniel Bryan drops the microphone as his music plays. He heads to the back, Dolph throws his microphone and stomps in anger.

"Tonight Dolph and Bryan for the World Championship!" JBL says

"It's unbelievable, a World Champion, the first Smackdown after Wrestlemania."

Stephanie is shown walking to backstage, she stops and smiles. "I can't believe you are here…" Stephanie says, the camera turns to show Cena, he was wearing a Philly Jersey. He looked like Thuganomics again, he was holding his title on his shoulder. The crowd boos, Cena smirks.

"Now Stephanie… I know we been through so much in the past, but look here. I want to show Smackdown I am the best WWE Champion there is, let me go against anybody…" Cena smiles, Stephanie grins.

"John Cena vs. Sheamus," she says, John Cena looks in distain as he walks away.

**Commercial**

"We are back in commercial break, Dolph and Bryan will fight tonight, John Cena and Sheamus will fight tonight." Cole says.

"Yea ladies and gentlemen tonight, both World Champions are in a match." JBL informs.

_*Antonio Cesaro music hits_

Antonio comes out and does his hand pose as walks down the ramp with the same attire as he always wears. "The following match is scheduled for one fall, approaching the ring, from Lucerne, Switzerland, weighing 232 lbs. He is the current United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro!" Tony Chimel says as Antonio enters the ring.

"He is the current United States Champion, the man who can speak five languages, Antonio Cesaro," JBL introduces him.

"Yes, Antonio is full of skill, now for his opponent."

_*Tyson Kidd music hits_

"It's Tyson Kidd!" Cole says as Tyson Kidd walks down the ring.

"And his opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada! Weighing in 195 lbs. Tyson Kidd!" He gets inside the ring as he raises his hand.

"From the Hart Dynasty, Hart Family, the last to leave the dungeon." JBL says as Tyson goes to the front left corner. The ref then rings the bell as Tyson and Antonio circle each other. Antonio then moves and gets Tyson Kidd in a head lock. Tyson throws Antonio to the ropes. Antonio comes back to receive a drop kick.

"Nice Drops kick by Tyson." Cole appreciates.

Antonio rolls to the left outside of the ring. Tyson Kidd follows as he grabs Antonio by the head, then was about to hit his head in the barricade. Antonio stops him and then elbows the side of chest. Tyson Kidd moves back, as then Antonio goes for a clothesline, Tyson Kidd moves down, then once Antonio turns around, he gets a Enzuigiri.

"What a hit by Tyson!" JBL comments.

Tyson then picks Antonio up as he throws him inside the ring. Tyson gets in as he kicks Antonio Cesaro head. Tyson Kidd picks up Antonio Cesaro. Then Antonio starts to elbow, Tyson's stomach.

"Antonio taking over…" Antonio then Irish whips Tyson to the back ropes. Tyson comes back, but does a jumping spinning heel kick. "Look at that kick!" Cole says. Antonio and Tyson fall, but Tyson goes for the pin, Antonio kicks out on one.

"Kick out on one…"

Tyson picks up Antonio and throws him to the front left corner. Tyson then runs as does a flying clothesline,

"What a clothesline!" JBL snaps

Then he moves back, as he does he flips Antonio forward to a head lock. "Good Headlock by Tyson," Cole says. The crowd claps as Antonio stands up, he left elbows Tyson until he moved back. Antonio then Irish whips him to the back ropes. Tyson comes back to get a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. "Backbreaker by Antonio!" Antonio pins Tyson who kicks out at two. Antonio gets up and moves back as he goes for a knee drop, but Tyson moves. Then Tyson goes for a hurricanrana, but Antonio holds on.

"Antonio is going to finish off Tyson." Tyson leans back as Antonio moves towards the ropes. Then Tyson grabs the ropes as Antonio is forced to let go. Antonio moves back as Tyson was in the apron side.

Tyson then slingshots back in, as he does a cross body.

"Amazing technicality from Tyson!" Cole comments. He goes for the pin immediately, but Antonio kicks out by two. Tyson then picks Antonio up, he turns him around. He does a German Suplex, the crowd claps.

"Tyson might actually win this," JBL noticed. Tyson then raises his hand, the goes for the legs. The crowd starts to cheer, then Antonio kicks Tyson away. Antonio gets up, but Tyson does a roundhouse kick. "Oh that kick, it over!" The crowd cheers as Tyson falls to the pin. _'One… Two…'_ Antonio kicks out. "Antonio staying in there."

Tyson stands up and looks at the left ropes. He moves up, he looks at the crowd as he nods. He runs up and goes to the top of the ropes. He looks at the crowd, then he jumps for an elbow drop. "Here it comes!" Cole prepares. Antonio moves as Tyson hits the ground, "missed," Antonio gets up and stands Tyson up.

Antonio quickly goes to Tyson Kidd and does a delayed gut wrench suplex. "Hard slam from Antonio," JBL notices. Then Antonio then moves towards the left ropes, he comes back and does a knee drop. Antonio gets up and goes his signature pose. He crowd boos as Antonio moves back, he gets ready.

"Here is it comes!" Cole snaps. Tyson gets up, then Antonio does the power bomb position. Tyson then drops Antonio and goes for Sharpshooter. Antonio struggles, then Tyson changes it to a bridge pin. "He got him!"

Antonio kicks out on two, then Tyson gets up as does Antonio. Tyson goes for a drop kick, but Antonio dodges it. Tyson stands up, but gets a fast knee from Antonio. "Knee hit, viciously from Antonio." Antonio pins, but Tyson kicks out on one. Antonio gets up as he puts Tyson in the power bomb position.

Antonio goes his finisher, but Tyson then drops Antonio and locks in the Sharpshooter. "Sharpshooter!" Cole screams.

"From Brett Hart!" JBL The crowd roars as Tyson pulls back. Antonio struggles as he holds his head. He starts to crawl to the front ropes. "Almost there!" He slowly got there, but then Tyson pulls him back to the middle. "Not even close!" JBL says. Antonio screams, the he struggles as Tyson does too. Antonio then pulls his leg as Tyson drops, letting go.

"Antonio escapes," Cole states Antonio slowly gets up, he turns around angrily. Tyson turns around, Antonio comes and goes for a clothesline.

"Clothesline!" JBL chants. Tyson drops down and gets Antonio to the ground. He once again gets Antonio in the Sharpshooter as Antonio screamed.

"Will he tap?" Cole asks. The crowd cheered as Antonio struggled to the ropes in the back. "No Antonio to the ropes!" Cole says. He gets there as Tyson is forced to let go and three.

Tyson gets up, he waits for Antonio to get up, but then gets Antonio up. Antonio knees Tyson crotch. "What a low blow from Antonio!" Cole screams. Tyson backs up as Antonio goes for the pin, but Tyson reverses it to a pin.

"Wait a minute!" JBL almost snaps., _'One… Two… Three!'_ The crowd cheers.

"Tyson has pinned the Champion!" JBL snaps.

"He did it!" Cole cheers.

"Winner by pin fall, Tyson Kidd!" Tyson gets out of the ring and moves back as Antonio gets up and stomps. "It all was good for Antonio, but the Sharpshooter would do the trick." Tyson smiles and points at Antonio, some replays show.

"Even if he didn't tap, it did good damage. Tyson has his hands up as he cheers.

"Hold up, Antonio…" Stephanie comes on. "You lost the match, but here is the thing… you are known to be in Raw." Tyson looks at the titantron in distain.

"Maybe he wanted the championship?" Cole asks as Commercial break comes on.

**Commercial**

"We are back ladies and gentlemen, up next is the challenge for the Number One Contender Spot for the WWE Tag Team Champions."

_*Rey Mysterio music plays_

"The following match is for the number one contender spot for the WWE Tag Team Champions, coming down to the ring, at a combined weight of three hundred and forty eight pounds, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara!" Tony Chimel says as Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara enter the ring.

"Yes, the two high flying and fast pace team in action!" Cole says.

"Yes I got to admit, it would be fun seeing these two high flyer in action." JBL says as Rey and Cara get in the back right corner.

_*Damien Sandow music plays_

"Heading to the ring now, at a combined weight of for hundred and fifty eight pounds. The intellectual savior of the masses Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes. Rhodes Scholar!" Tony Chimel says.

"Damien and Cody ready to teach these… peasants a lesson." JBL says.

"Well it doesn't matter, winner a title shot for the tag team champions." Cole says as Damien and Cody take off their jackets. Then they wait in the front left corner as Damien and Rey Mysterio are going first.

The bell rings as Damien and Rey lock up, but then Damien throws Rey Mysterio to his corner. He starts to hit him, then knees him making Rey fall to the corner.

"Damien smart for getting Rey alone." JBL states. Damien tag Cody as Cody and Damien beats up Rey. Then Damien goes back to the other side of the ropes. Cody drags Rey to the middle as he does a weak knee drop. Cody then picks up Rey and throws him to the ropes. Cody bends as when Rey comes back, he does a leg drop to Cody's face.

"Oh! What a leg drop!" Cole snaps. Cody falls back as Rey goes for the pin, Cody kicks out on one. Rey gets up and gets Cody up, Rey goes for a hurricanrana, but Cody reverses it to a one leg Boston Crab. Rey escapes it and then turns around as he kicks Cody to the right ropes.

"Are we going to see it early?" JBL asks.

Rey runs to the left ropes, he comes back for a 619, but then Cody catches hit leg.

"He caught him," JBL stats. Cody lift Rey up and does a shoulder slam.

"Powerful shoulder slam from Cody." Cole says. Cody gets up then kicks Rey face back down. Cody then gets Rey up, he throws him to back left corner. Cody then runs going for a slam, but Rey moves away. Cody stops himself and goes up to the second turnbuckle. He turns around as he catches Rey in a kick.

"Kick by Cody, it's over!" JBL screams. Cody goes for the pin as Rey kicks out of two. Cody picks up Rey and throws him to his Damien's corner, but Rey reverse and throws Cody to Sin Cara's corner. Cody goes to hit Sin Cara as Sin Cara ducks and kick. "Sin Cara being sneaky as ever!" Cody goes forward as Rey does jumping DDT.

"What a DDT!" Cole screams. The crowd cheers as Rey goes for the pin. _'One… Two…'_ kick out.

Rey gets up, he goes to the ropes. He jumps to the other side, he slingshots in as he does a small slam.

"Powerful slam by Cody," JBL mentions.

He gets up and tags Sin Cara, Sin Cara goes jump his ropes and does a jumping leg stomp. Sin Cara then gets Cody up, Sin Cara does a knee, but Cody spins. Cody then does a Russian Leg Sweep.

"What a Russian leg sweep!" Cole cheers. Cody gets up as he slaps Sin Cara's head. Cody runs back, but Sin Cara gets up. Cody turns around and gets a clothesline. Sin Cara gets up and then goes to the left ropes. He goes for a Lionsault, but Cody moves, Sin Cara lands on his feet. Cody comes from behind and gets ready to do Cross Rhodes.

"Oh it's probably over!" JBL screams. Rey jumps from the top turnbuckle, he kicks Cody Rhodes in the back, Cody is pushed to the second rope. "No way!" JBL nearly panics.

Rey runs back to the left ropes as the crowd cheers. Rey comes back, but Damien Sandow does a clothesline.

"Damien reverses it!" JBL laughs. Sin Cara runs to Damien, but Cody comes with a big boot. "With a big boot by Cody!" JBL claps. Damien then picks up and throws Rey out of ring thought the front. Cody goes for the pin, but Cara kicks out at two. Cody picks Sin Cara up, Cody twist his right arms. Cody then pulls it down, Cara moves back holding his arm. Cody then grabs Cara, he spins him around and throws his left shoulder to the front left turnbuckle.

"What a throw by Cody, hurting the shoulder of Sin Cara!" Cole screams. Sin Cara moves back as Cody grabs Sin Cara and turns him around. Sin Cara moves back, but does an Enzuigiri. "There you go!" Cole cheers. Cody falls as the crowd cheers, Sin Cara moves to Rey, but Cody drags himself to Damien's corner.

Cody tags Damien in, Damien comes in and stomps on Sin Cara. He then pulls Sin Cara away and does an elbow.

"Strong elbow from Damien," Michael Cole states. Damien stands Sin Cara up, he screams at the crowd, "You're Welcome!" Then he does a suplex. "Powerful suplex!" Michael screams. He goes for the pin as Sin Cara kicks out on two. Damien gets Sin Cara up, he throws him to the back left corner. Damien runs and does an elbow.

"Another strong elbow by Damien," JBL laughs. Sin Cara falls to the ground, Damien picks him up and drags him to his corner. He tags in Cody, Cody slingshot in and leg drop on Sin Cara's face. Cody drags Sin Cara towards the middle as he goes for a pin. Sin Cara kicks out on two, Cody stands one knee and he punches Sin Cara.

"Cody needs to be careful not to get disqualified." Michael Cole informs. The referee backs Cody up, Cody goes around the referee and kicks Sin Cara.

Cody then picks up Sin Cara, he screams at him, then slaps him. Sin Cara is moved back, Cody runs up, Sin Cara reverses as he throws Cody outside the ring. "Sin Cara got him!" JBL screams.

Sin moves back to the front ropes. He goes for Cody with a suicide dive, but Damien hits him. Sin Cara falls down to the ground as the crowd boos. "Cheap shot by Damien!"

Cody pulls Sin Cara outside, then smashes his head in the barricade. Cody throws Sin Cara to the apron as Sin Cara back gets hit. Cody then puts Sin Cara back inside the ring. Cody moves Sin Cara more towards the middle. Cody goes for a pin, but Sin Cara once again kicks out. Cody picks Sin Cara up, then throws him to the front right corner.

"Here it comes!" JBL cheers. Cody goes and runs up, but Sin Cara reverse with a jumping knee. "Sin Cara reversed it!" JBL says in shock.

Sin Cara then falls, he drags himself towards Rey Mysterio. Rey waits for the tag, the crowd cheers. Sin Cara gets up and tag, Rey goes up the turnbuckle. Cody gets up as Rey Mysterio jumps, he does a seated senton.

"Senton!" Cole chants Rey Mysterio then double kicks Damien out of the apron. "He got rid of Damien!" Rey Mysterio gets on their turn buckle as the crowd cheers. Cody gets up as Rey Mysterio does a cross body. Once he lands, he goes for the pin.

"He might win!" Cody kicks out on two, Rey gets Cody up and throws him to Damien who was going up the corner. Cody backs up as Rey does a roll up, but Cody kicks out on two.

"Still kicks out!" JBL cheered. Rey looks a bit shocked, he gets then moves to the back ropes. Rey claps as the crowd joins in, Cody starts to get up. "This won't be good!"

Cody Rhodes get up, Rey Mysterio kicks Cody's back. Cody lands on the second rope. "We might see it!" Cole cheers.

Rey moves back as the fan cheers. Damien then comes and clotheslines Rey. "Not today Rey!" JBL smiles. Sin Cara comes in, but Damien throws him outside by the left apron. Damien smiles as he goes back to his corner. Suddenly he was kicked by Rey, Damien ends up pushing Cody back to the second rope. "What?" JBL screams in shock.

Rey moves back and then comes back to do the 619. The crowd cheers as Rey hits it. "619! It's over!" Cole screams.

Rey then goes to the corner, he was setting ready to jump, but Damien hits Rey. Damien then slams Rey down to the matt. Damien then drags Cody to Rey, Damien gets out. Rey suddenly kicks out on two, as Damien and Cody were shocked. "He still kicked out?" JBL says in shock.

Cody gets up and kicks Rey, then goes for a pin, but Rey kicks out. Cody then stomps on Rey, he tags Damien. Damien comes in a kick Rey, he does an elbow drop as he goes for a pin. "Kick out, will this match continue, when we return?"

**Commercial**

"We are back as Rey is still in the game!" Damien picks up Rey, then Rey does an Enzuigiri. Damien lands on the second rope, the crowd cheers as Rey moves back. Cody comes in, but Sin Cara then comes and does a spinning heel kick. Rey hits the 619. Rey then jumps as he does a senton. The crowd cheers as Rey goes for the pin. _'One… Two… Three!'_ The crowd cheers as Rey stands up.

"He did it! Rey won it for his team!" Cole screams.

"Winner by pin fall, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara!" Tony Chimel says.

"I got to admit, they won." JBL says as replay shows. Then it shows Rey and Sin Cara on the turnbuckle as they clap.

"Hold up!" Booker T comes on the titantron. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been informed I am the Co-manager of Smackdown." Booker T smiles. The crowd cheers lightly. "Now ladies and gentlemen, Damien and Cody are officially on Raw!" Booker T says, the crowd gives a mix reaction. "Rey and Sin Cara, we do not know about you two, just yet." Booker explains. "Now for all of you, presenting the first and new Tag Team Division Manager…"

_*Edge music plays_

The crowd roars as Edge comes out. "Oh my!" Cole says.

"Smackdown legend, Hall of Fame, Tag Team specialist, now the Tag Team Manager! Edge!" JBL explains. Edge was wearing a black suit with a blue collar shirt. Edge was growing back his hair.

"It's good to be back," Edge says as the crowd cheers. "I won't just be in one brand, I will be in both brands!" Edge says as the crowd cheers. "Rey and Sin Cara, you both aren't number one contenders." The crowd boos. "Now, now, see I don't want the tag titles contender to be decided in a match we have seen before. Good job still," Edge smiles. "Rey and Sin Cara, Rhodes Scholar, you will have a match in Backlash, a Triangle Elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Champion. You're wondering who the third team is?" Edge looked at the crowd.

"I made a call to some friends… the master of… tables…" the crowd roars. "Welcome back the Dudley Boyz!"

_*Dudley Boyz music plays._

"What, Dudley Boyz?" JBL ask in shock.

"I can't believe it, so many returns!" Cole says as the two Dudley Boyz come out. They shake hands with Edge.

"Oh yeah, they are in Raw." Edge music plays. Edge leaves to the back as both Dudley look onto the ring. Damien and Cody were in the ramp in shock as were Rey and Cara.

Then it showed in the back Sheamus who was with Josh Mathews.

"Sheamus, just next you are going to go one on one with John Cena. John Cena has never really beaten you, but that is not the point, can I get your thoughts?" Josh asks.

"Well Josh, Cena has found his anger, I knew this day would come. I expected this long time ago, but now about me and Cena. I beat him in different occasion, but tonight, I will beat him in my terms. See we are in here in Philadelphia," the crowd cheers. "The place of brotherly love, but fella, I can promise you, tonight, Cena will be feeling so brotherly when I…" Sheamus stops.

The camera moves back, it shows Cena, he looked at Sheamus with a face of disgust.

"What do you want fella?" Sheamus asks as Cena moves closer to Sheamus. Sheamus growls, Cena grins, he turns around and walks away. Shamus only stares in anger.

Now it showed a shot of Daniel Bryan stretching, suddenly Kane comes in. "Daniel we need to talk?" Kane says.

"What is it?" Daniel asks.

"Well look I heard the Shield might be here tonight, I just want to say be careful."

"I will be, once I win the World Heavyweight Championship and cement my legacy once again. Kane, I am your tag team partner, we are tag team champion, but tonight is personal. AJ think Dolph is the best, I will show who the best is. Tonight! Dolph taps!" Daniel Bryan walks away. Kane looks and shakes his head.

"AJ Lee huh? He hasn't gotten over her." Kane whispers.

_*Sheamus music plays_

"Wow look at that, well it's up next ladies and gentlemen, Cena and Sheamus!" JBL chants

"The following match is for one fall, coming down into the ring from Dublin, Ireland. Weighing in two hundred and sixty seven pounds, the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" Tony Chimel says as Sheamus enters the ring. He hits his chest as the crowd cheers. Sheamus screams and does his pose.

"Sheamus is ruthless, he has to be ruthless, especially against Cena!" Cole says. "Sheamus and Cena, when we come back!"

**Commercial**

**Well that is the end, well to Part 1**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and stuff**

**One more thing, if you think a Wrestler that deserves to be in WWE, tell me, I need more wrestlers for this Brand Extension**

**Give me from each one at a time at least**

**No Divas needed yet, I don't want wrestler that are not real or cannot be found from the internet**

**Review**


End file.
